Holding My Last Breath
by Amme Moto
Summary: Ancient Egypt! Two theives are robbing the su[ermarket everyday, and they're only kids! One gets caught and brought to Yami for questioning. When the theifs' sister comes to the rescue will Yami develop a crush?
1. The Reason

Amme Moto: Hi everybody!!! This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it.  
Yugi reads the fanfic.  
Yugi: Hey, how come I'm not in it?  
Amme: Because it's in Ancient Egypt you dope!  
Yami: Lay off, Amme.  
Amme: Well, he is the wimpy one of the four of us.  
Yami rolls his eyes  
Amme: Thank you. Now enjoy this fanfic!  
  
"No... No..." Thought the tireless and depressed figure pacing around the room out loud. "This isn't happening. Why did she do that?"  
"No one knows my Pharaoh," Said a female voice to him. "She thought it was important though, or she wouldn't have done it. You know how she can be."  
The male figure that had spoken before still paced around the room, heartbroken about what he had just seen.  
"Yami..." The female spoke again. She never used his real name unless she wanted him to pay attention. "She wouldn't want you to suffer like this. Amme would want you to move on in life and not worry about her. There are plenty of worse places she could be in right now."  
Yami knew she was right. He had to move on and focus on the task at hand. But he couldn't. His entire mind was stuck on that one person. The one person who would risk her life to save his.  
He shook his head violently at her remark.  
"Teanna..." He said. "I appreciate the help, but not now. Please."  
Teanna shrugged and left the room.  
"I just need to think." Yami thought. "Think this whole thing through, from the very moment I saw her."  
  
Amme: I'm done! How did you like it?  
Yugi: Yami is way out of character.  
Amme: And who let you into this story? Go away.  
Yugi goes away  
Amme: Thank you and please review. If you like this, I might out who the real Amme is and what's Yami got to do with it.  
P.S. I'm not the Amme in the story 


	2. The Rudest Meet 'N' Greet Ever

Amme: Ok, as from now, I will be known in all my Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfics as Darkone.

Yugi: Ok, so what happens in this chapter?

Yami: Yeah, I want to know.

Darkone: All in good time people. Oh, and, this will be in Amme's point of view until... well... for the most part it will be. I'll tell you when I switch.

Disclaimer Do I look like I own Yugioh? If I did, I wouldn't be putting all this is fanfic. so NO ASSASINS!!!  
  
CHAPTER TWO: The rudest meet 'n' greet ever.  
It was a normal day in Ancient Egypt. King Yami was in his palace, the peasants were in the supermarket buying things, the farmers farming, that such. Two young people walked up to a market place. One was a girl in her fifteens; the other was a boy age ten. The boy wore the regular clothes any Ancient Egyptian would wear. The girl was wearing the same thing, except for the cloth scarf wrapped around her neck. The boy walked over to the apples and started rummaging through them. The girl went up to the counter.  
"Excuse me sir," She started. "Could I get three loaves of your' largest bread, and a chicken?" She looked at him sweetly. He never suspected what they were up to.  
"Sure little missy." He said. He got them out. "Now that'll be—."  
Before he could finish, the boy that came in with her "accidentally" dropped all the apples he was holding. The shopkeeper ran over to him screaming. The instant he was gone, the girl scooped up the bread and the chicken. Then she ran off. After she went a little ways where no one but the boy could see her, a purple horse appeared in front of her. This purple horse happened to be a 'Gaia's Horse'. She strapped the food onto him and got on him. Then she raced with the horse to the same food shop. She didn't even stop for the boy, but she managed to pull him up while she was racing on the horse. And let me tell you, that was the fastest horse ever!  
"Hey! Get back here! You two have to pay for that you know! That's the fifth time this week." He shouted at them.  
"And you always manage to fall for it." The girl called after him. Now guards were on top of them. They were on horses too. But they were brown and way slower than the purple horse the two children were on. They escaped without a problem.  
  
Minutes later at the palace:  
"Pharaoh, the two thieves were seen again today. They got away again today too." A guard said. The Pharaoh (Yami, as I will call him from now on) stood up.  
  
"We're back!" The girl shouted. She and the boy were in a cave. "We brought a lot more than usual today too." A woman ran up to them and saw all the food. She was overjoyed.  
"Oh, this is good! We'll have our own little feast tonight." She said. Then she turned back around.  
"Amme and Jien are back!" She yelled. "And they have a lot of food with them." Now about twenty people came out of the dark. They were all overjoyed. The food was only enough to barely feed a family of five, so these people didn't usually eat for days. They cooked the chicken over a fire and ate the bread as equally as they could.  
"Amme, Jien, how do you manage to steal all this food without being caught?" Someone asked.  
"Amme has a plan that always works." Jien said.  
"What is it? Oh please, you must tell us." Another person asked. Amme shrugged.  
"I use 'Shadow Monsters' to help us. They love helping people in need, so they don't complain at all." She answered the people.  
  
The next day:  
Amme and Jien were in the supermarket again. This time, they were wearing different clothes. Though Amme was still wearing a scarf around her neck. Guards were on horses waiting for something to happen. Amme and Jien saw them and went cautiously. Today, they went to clothing store. One of the guards spotted Jien by description of the market men. They rode by the store the children went into. The guard got off his horse and walked inside.  
Amme and Jien were inside picking out certain sizes for the people in the cave. They saw the guard come in, but did nothing. Amme and Jien looked at each other and nodded. They left the clothes behind and tried to walk out of the store unseen. That didn't work. The other guards saw them when they got out.  
"After them!" The head guard said. They surrounded Amme and Jien. There was no where to go.  
"Hey! We didn't do anything!" Jien shouted.  
"What do you want with us?" Amme asked. The other guard ran out of the store.  
"You two are under arrest for thievery." He said. Amme laughed.  
"Us? Thieves?" She asked. A guard tried to grab Jien. Before he could, Amme summoned a 'Curse of Dragon' and they both got on it and flew off. The head guard summoned a 'Strike Ninja'.  
"Grab them and bring them to the palace!" He commanded it. The 'Strike Ninja' jumped really high and grabbed at the two children. He barely missed. The 'Strike Ninja' jumped again and got close enough to nab them. He reached out his hand to take them. Amme moved 'Curse of Dragon' some of the way out of reach. But 'Strike Ninja' caught hold of Jien.  
"Jien!" Amme shouted! She couldn't do anything about it. 'Strike Ninja' was already on the way to the castle. The guards had left already. Ammea flew over to the palace, and landed at the front of it where 'Curse of Dragon' disappeared. She opened the doors to come to a mess of hallway doors. But for some reason, she knew which one Yami was in. Guards were in front of it, but that wouldn't stop her.  
  
Jien was taken by 'Strike Ninja' to Yami. Yami seemed nice enough, but Jien never let his guard down. It appeared to Yami that Jien didn't trust him or anyone else.  
"So, your' name is Jien?" He asked him.  
"What do you care? To you, I'm probably just another person to order around." Jien answered.  
"Alright, tell me, did you steal anything from the markets in your entire life?" Yami asked. Jien didn't answer.  
"I won't tell you anything you want to know." Is all Jien said.  
"Why don't you trust me? What wrong have I done you?" Yami asked again.  
"My sister will come for me." Is all Jien said again.  
"Is your' sister the other thief?" Yami asked another time.  
"She'll come." Jien answered.  
"You know since you stole something, you'll have to be punished. Your' sister will be too when we catch her." Yami said to him. Jien looked away from Yami's gaze. Though he could still feel Yami's eyes on him. Suddenly, there was a big bang on the door. Jien was rushed out of the room. The doors were thrown open. Amme walked into the room.  
"Release Jien now." She commanded.  
"So you're the sister Jien refused to talk about." Yami said.  
"Don't change the subject. Where is he?" Amme said.  
"Can I at least know your' name?" Yami asked.  
"No you may not. Now, let me put this is plain English, Yami: RELEASE MY BROTHER NOW OR I WILL MAKE YOU LET HIM GO." Amme commanded again.  
"You are very brave to say that name here." Yami said at the mention of it.  
"Fearing a name only makes you more scared about the real thing." Amme shot back. Yami wasn't expecting that. "Now let him go. I won't ask nicely again."  
"He stole food that we need to live. We can't let him go yet." Yami answered.  
"That you need to live!? What about the people who don't have homes or money, who can't get food on their own? Are you so wrapped up in yourself and the people you control to not think about the other living beings in this world?" Amme shouted.  
"There are no homeless people in Egypt." Yami answered.  
"You don't know that." Amme said.  
"I never see any and my captain doesn't mention them." Yami said back.  
"That's because we were driven into the Cave. Your 'Captain' was going to wipe out every homeless person in Egypt. But I caught on to his scheme and got my people into hiding before that could happen." Amme told him.  
"Your' people?" Yami asked.  
"Yes, my people. I might not be the oldest, but I got them out of Egypt so they consider me their leader. We want nothing to do with you, but we need food to live so Jien and I have to take food." Amme answered.  
"How did you find out about his plan? I know I never knew about it." Yami asked again. Amme paled like she knew she had said too much. Her expression quickly changed as she rolled her eyes.  
"And where is this 'Cave' you talk about?" Yami asked again.  
"I'll keep that to myself." Amme answered. Then she changed the subject.  
"I'll 'Shadow Duel' your' best person for his freedom." Amme challenged.  
"You know how to 'Shadow Duel'?" Yami asked.  
"I can summon 'Shadow Monsters' can't I?" Amme answered. Yami nodded.  
"Fine." He said. He summoned 'Strike Ninja'.

"Go find Jonouchi please." He told it. 'Strike Ninja' ran off. Minutes later Jonouchi was in the room.

"Yes Pharaoh?" He asked. It took Amme all she could handle not to laugh.

"This is your' best 'Shadow Duelist'?" She asked.

"Jonouchi, I want you to 'Shadow Duel' this girl right here. She won't tell me her name, so I can't give you one." Yami ordered.

"No problem." Jonouchi answered.

"Let's make this thing one-on-one." Amme suggested.

"So I can beat you even faster." Jonouchi finished. He summoned 'Rocket Warrior'.

"What? Why did you choose that?" Amme asked. She shrugged and summoned 'Baby Dragon'. Then she got in its' back. It flew up into the air.

'Rocket Warrior' charged the little dragon. The dragon dodged without a problem.

"Delungdee Lunare." Amme said to 'Baby Dragon'. Both Yami and Jonouchi heard her.

"What did you just say?" Jonouchi asked.

The 'Baby Dragon' squealed with delight.

"Jeejun Doknin." She told the dragon again. It dodged 'Rocket Warrior' again, then it breathed a spiral fire around the rocket. Then a spherical fire around 'Rocket Warrior'. It was engulfed in the flames and disappeared.

'Baby Dagon' disappeared too, making Amme fall to the ground. But she flipped and tapped the ground, unharmed.

"Now let Jien go." She said to Yami. "I won."

"First, where is this 'Cave' you refuse to tell me about?" Yami asked.

"I won't tell you that, you'll probably go and hurt them." Amme answered.

"Why don't you trust me? What have I done to you and your' brother?" Yami asked again.

"What have you done to make us trust you?" Amme asked him. "Now let my brother go."

Yami sighed at let her brother out of the room he was in.

"Did they hurt you Jien?" Amme asked him.

"They didn't." Jien answered.

"Hold on just a minute." Yami said. "I said I would let him go. I didn't say anything about you." He pointed to Amme. "You have to stay here until you tell me where this 'Cave' is."

"What?" Jien asked. "That absurd!"

"I won't tell you where it is, no matter what you put me through. Just let Jien go." Amme agreed.

"Very well." Yami said.

Amme and Jien walked outside. Amme summoned 'Gaia's Horse' and patted him down. She helped Jien onto him. Then she went up to 'Gaia's Horse's' head and gave him something to eat.

"Hey buddy." She said. "Can you do me a big favor?"

Apparently she was talking to 'Gaia's Horse'.

It whinnied.

"This is important. Can you run all the way to the 'Cave'? Don't leave a trail of anything so you won't be followed. We can't let anyone know where it is."

It whinnied again.

"Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow. I'll give you something then." She went to Jien.

"I'll be back, don't worry." She said.

"Nallardne." She said again to 'Gaia's Horse'. It raced off as quickly as it could.

She walked back into the palace. Yami saw her speak a different language.

"What language were you speaking?" He asked her.

"A special language." Amme answered.

"What's your' name?" He asked again.

"I guess now that I'm a prisoner here I owe it to you. My name is Amme." She answered again.

"Now, that wasn't so hard was it?" He asked her. "I'll show you to your' room."

Amme rolled her eyes at this.

"I already know which one it is." She thought. The room was huge! It was twice the size of the 'Cave'.

"Isn't this kind of luxurious?" She asked. Yami shrugged.

"I'll show you around later." Yami said to her.

"This is ridiculous." She thought. Yami left her alone for the night finally.

Amme summoned 'Curse of Dragon' again to talk to it.

"Hey, thanks for your' help today." She told it. It nodded its' head. Amme took a brush out of the little packet she had on her and started brushing 'Curse of Dragon'. It seemed to like it. After she was done she looked all through her room.

"This could use a little touch up, don't you think?" She asked it. It nodded. She put her hands around her scarfed neck. It glowed a yellow color, and the room became darker suddenly. Then Amme nodded.

"Just perfect." She said. 'Curse of Dragon' disappeared.

Darkone: Now isn't that a better chapter than the last?

Yami: I think it is...

Yugi: Me too.

Darkone: Alright, I'l make a deal with you. I'll give you a spoiler if I get three good reviews from this in the next two weeks.

Yugi: Please review, I wanna know!!!


	3. Little Questions

Darkone: Here is chapter three! I'm really quick on this.

Yami: Can you give us the spoilers now?Yugi: Yeah, can you?Darkone: Not yet, maybe in the next few chaps.

Yugi: :'(

Darkone: Why do you care anyways Yugi? It's not like you're in this thing.

Yugi: Yami's my friend and I want to see what happens.

Yami: Thanks.

Darkone: But he doesn't even know you exist for another five or six thousand years from now.

Yami: O.o

Yugi: Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. I still want to know though.

Darkone: Fine. Now to start the third chapter.  
  
Another Disclaimer this is the last one I'm sending out. I don't own either Yugioh or Evanescence's songs. Yes, I will be using some of their songs.  
  
CHAPTER THREE: Little questions.  
  
The bed was too comfortable for Amme to sleep on. She was too used to the rocky floor. She sat on the windowsill looking at the view of Egypt. She wanted to be back home, back at the 'Cave', but Yami would prevent her from doing that. Why was he so keen on ripping her away from her family, and her home? She wouldn't trust anyone but the people at the 'Cave', so listening to Yami was out of the question for her. Besides, he was the one who had them driven out of Egypt.

She could see the 'Cave' from her window. There was a fire on. She wished she was there with them. Laughing, playing with the smaller kids.

"You're not in bed yet?" A voice asked. Amme turned around. Yami was at the doorway. She rolled her eyes and turned back around gazing out the window.

"I'm not used to these beds. I'm used to sleeping on the ground. Why aren't you asleep anyways?" She answered.

"I can't sleep tonight for some reason and I saw a light on." Yami answered her. Then he looked around. "This room feels so gloomy and sad." He rubbed his shoulders.

"I made it like that." Amme answered. She clutched her scarf really tight.

"Why are you so depressed all the time?"

"That's who I am, who people see me as." Amme answered.

"You don't trust many people do you?" Yami asked.

"Just me and Jien."

"Why don't you trust people? Not all people are bad."

"Not all people are good either. You never know."

"You can tell the difference with some people."

"I can't with you though." Yami figured he'd better back off before something else happens.

"Well, good night." He said. He walked out without letting her get a chance to talk.  
  
The next morning Amme looked out her window into the supermarket to see Jien with another person. She wasn't mad at him for finding a replacement, but she wished they could see her. She knew that if they got caught she would force Yami to release them. She had plenty of reasons. Yami only had that they stole food.

Amme walked out of her room into the main hallway. Good thing Yami wasn't out there, she didn't know how much she could take of him. Though in a strange sense, she found him attractive.

She had never been in the palace before, yet she could make her way to the stable outside. The servants were in there grooming the horses.

"Hello," They said to her, bowing.

"You don't have to do that for me." She answered. "Do you mind if I groom my own horse in here?"

"Oh, not at all." The servants answered. Amme thanked them and went to another part of the stable. She summoned 'Gaia's Horse' again.

"Hi." She said to it. "I'm going to brush you ok?" She told it. It whinnied with delight. She picked up a brush and started brushing 'Gaia's Horse'.

"Did you get any trouble yesterday while bringing Jien home?" She asked it. It shook its' head.

"That's good." She said again. Then she sighed.

"What do you think about Yami?" She asked it again. It looked at her. She kept on brushing.

"I mean, he seems good, but you know I have a hard time trusting people." It stomped a foot and brayed.

"Do you think he just wants to keep me here so I'll tell him where the 'Cave' is? And if he is, then how can I know he won't go and hurt them?" She asked it again. 'Gaia's Horse' looked like it shrugged a little bit. Then it turned its' head to the stable door. Amme looked over to it too. Yami was there again. She ignored him and went back to brushing 'Gaia's Horse'.

"Do people usually brush 'Shadow Monsters'? Let alone talk to them?" Yami asked.

"'Shadow Monsters' are living beings too you know. I don't see any point in treating them like they aren't." Amme shot back without looking up.

"But all they do is 'Shadow Duel'." Yami countered. Amme looked up now.

"Do you ever get tired of being a Pharaoh and just want to go out without having millions of people swarming over you?" She asked him.

"A lot. But it's my job." Yami answered.

"They get tired of 'Shadow Dueling' all the time for people without getting anything in return. It might be their job, but they'll tire themselves out without a break or two every now and then."

"What about talking to them?"

"Anyone can talk to a 'Shadow Monster'."

"But they don't talk back."

"You're not very in tune with 'Shadow Monsters' are you? You can know what they say by the way they look."

"You really know about this stuff don't you?"

"Of course I do." She was still brushing 'Gaia's Horse'. When she had finally finished, she rubbed its' mane. Then she sighed.

"But I think I know a little too much about shadows. I know 'Shadow Magic', the 'Shadow Language', and I'm and expert 'Shadow Duelist'." She said.

"Is that the language you were talking in yesterday?"

"Yes,"

"But what about the 'Shadow Magic'?"

"I learned that from the 'Shadow Monsters'. It can get me at an advantage, but it's more of a curse than it is an advantage. You're always having to do stuff that includes shadows." Amme said. She didn't know why she was telling him all of this, because she was usually so untrusting to everyone and wouldn't tell them anything. 'Gaia's Horse' whinnied like he was laughing and then disappeared.

"Um..." Yami tried to start. "Do you want to take a walk?"

"Sure..." Amme answered.

"Hey," she thought. "If I can trust him with that stuff, then what's a walk going to do? No matter what though, I can't let him know about this." She clutched her scarf again.  
  
The End of the Chappie!!!  
  
Darkone: Was that one any better?

Yugi: What was that thing that Amme can't let Yami know?

Yami: Yeah, I want to know.

Darkone: God, you two are so pushy. You'll just have to wait until the next chapter or two until you can find out. And by the way, I'm still waiting on that review and get a spoiler thingy.

Yami:8P

Yugi: I think he means R&R....


	4. Her Problem With Introductions

Darkone: Guess what? I got some reviews! Many thanks to Mokubaz-Angel, wierd0 (sry if I spelled it wrong) and Flamera for the great things they said about my first fic.  
  
Yugi: And because you got some reviews...  
  
Darkone: I don't know, maybe in the next few chapters. I don't want to spoil it for everyone. It's really good.  
  
Yami and Yugi: :'(  
  
Darkone: Oh, come on. If you're so worried about the end then let get on with this fanfic so I can get to it!  
  
CHAPTER FOUR: Her Problem with Introductions  
  
"Uh..." Yami started. "Do you want to take a walk?"  
  
"Sure..." Amme replied, a little shocked at that fact that Yami asked her to do something with him.  
  
He immediately grabbed her hand and walked out of the stable. He didn't grab it hard though, just hard enough so she'd follow him.  
  
She didn't return the hand-hold either; it wasn't like she liked him. He was a jerk! But she still went along with this hold he had on her.  
  
He pulled her a fourth of the way through the palace when Amme wanted to know where they were going.  
  
"Are we going anywhere in particular?" She asked.  
  
"Why would you think that?" Yami asked back, a smile in his voice.  
  
"Well, you're walking a little fast to actually call this a 'walk', and you grabbed onto my hand." Amme said. Yami finally stopped at a door, but wouldn't let go of her hand. The door was closed.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to introduce you to some of my friends. We arranged this last night." Yami said finally. Amme freaked and started to pull away, but Yami still kept his grip on her hand.  
  
"Oh, no, no, no, no, no." Amme stuttered. "Introductions and I hate each other. We have a special agreement. If I leave it alone it will leave me alone. We totally hate each other."  
  
Amme still continued to pull back and Yami continued to grip on to her hand tightly.  
  
"Oh, come on! What wrong with meeting people?" Yami said. Through this whole thing he was smiling, like he was enjoying this little dispute.  
  
Amme certainly wasn't enjoying it.  
  
"No, please no. I have this thing against meeting new people." She pleaded.  
  
"Then how did you get into the 'Cave'?" Yami asked, always keeping a smile, if it didn't turn into a smirk.  
  
"Oh, sure. I'll help people in need but I really don't know anyone in there that closely." She said again. Yami laughed under his breath.  
  
"Now isn't that kind of strange. You'll help people you don't know and you never get to know people." Yami contemplated.  
  
"That's right." Amme said, still pulling away from Yami's grip.  
  
"But what if you help someone you don't want to help; and that person was going to do something to you or anyone else you 'know', then you'd be helping a bad cause." Yami said, still keeping his grip.  
  
"I wouldn't." Amme said.  
  
"How would you know though? Some people can act really well." Yami said.  
  
"I have a special way of knowing." Amme said plainly, she was still pulling away.  
  
"Just trust me." Yami told. Amme stopped pulling away some then and looked in his eyes.  
  
"They won't bite. I promise. Just come on." Yami said again. Amme pondered that for a second or two and stopped pulling away altogether.  
  
Yami walked into the room, still holding Amme's hand. When she got into the room, he let go. There were three people in the room. One of which Amme already knew.  
  
"This is Teanna (Tea), this is Honda (Tristan), and this is Jonouchi, you've already met him (Joey)." Yami said. "Everyone, this is Amme."  
  
"Hi." Teanna said.  
  
"Hello." Said Jonouchi and Honda together.  
  
"Hi..." Amme said.  
  
"This is the person who beat you at 'Shadow Dueling' huh?" Honda asked.  
  
"Can we just, not talk about that?" Amme asked. "I was trying to get my brother back."  
  
"Alright..." Teanna said, trying to change the subject before Jonouchi turned it into an argument.  
  
"So what do you do?" Amme asked all of them. She was trying to start a conversation too.  
  
"I'm the Ambassador of all Egypt." Teanna answered.  
  
"I'm the captain of Attack; I study all the battle plans and everything." Jonouchi said.  
  
"And I'm the captain of Defense. I help Jonouchi with all the things he did wrong." Honda said too. Jonouchi shoved a little.  
  
"Of course he's never needed because I never do anything wrong." Jonouchi said, trying to save his title. Honda laughed.  
  
"Are you kidding? Remember the thing that Seto tried to pull that we found out about? You left the whole left flank open for him to get in. If I hadn't shown that to you, he would have invaded Egypt!" He said. Jonouchi did an Anime Sweatdrop.  
  
But Amme was puzzled.  
  
"Who's Seto?" She asked. Even Yami was surprised at this.  
  
"Seto is a sorcerer who wants Egypt for himself." Jonouchi said.  
  
"He's as evil as evil can be." Honda said too.  
  
"He's even got a 'Millennium Item'." Teanna told.  
  
"You have heard about the 'Millennium Items' right?" Honda asked.  
  
"Of course I have. Which one does he have?" Amme asked again.  
  
"He's got the 'Millennium Rod'." Yami answered.  
  
Before they could say anything else about Seto, a guard came in.  
  
"Pardon me, my Lord..." He said. "But we have caught two more thieves."  
  
Yami ran out of the room.  
  
Amme gasped and followed.  
  
THE END OF THIS CHAPTER  
  
Darkone: How was that?  
  
Yugi: It was... well... I don't know how to put it...  
  
Yami: I thought it was kinda funny.  
  
Yugi: When will we see the spoilers?  
  
Darkone: rolls eyes Can't you stand the suspense?  
  
Yami and Yugi: No.  
  
Darkone: Alright, I'll give you a spoiler just as soon as I get three reviews that say they want them. How's that?  
  
Yugi: Fine.  
  
Yami: Please review!!!


	5. Almost Starting Fights

Darkone: I must be really bored... five chapters in two days!  
  
Yugi: But you can type really fast.  
  
Darkone: I'm just a novice. I'm the slowest in the class. But aside from that, this is the next chapter!  
  
Yami: Finally...  
  
Darkone: Gosh, Mr. Impatient. This one's kinda weird, or at least I think. Who knows what these two think?  
  
Darkone points to Yugi and Yami.  
  
Yugi and Yami: Hey!  
  
Darkone rolls her eyes.  
  
Darkone: Thanks again to wierd0, Mokubaz-angel and flamera for their reviews! And no, Yugi, I won't be putting spoilers in here.  
  
Yugi: :'(  
  
Yami: I get the feeling you're not going to put them in here at all are you?  
  
Darkone: Maybe, I don't know. No one's told me if they want to hear them. Anyway, here's the next chapter. Sry if it's so short, but I think I'm running out of ideas.  
  
CHAPTER FIVE: (Almost) Starting Fights.  
  
Amme caught up with Yami quickly. They ran to the entrance of the palace and then went outside. As Amme thought, Jien was there with the other boy he took with him.  
  
"Jien! Are you alright? And who's this?" Amme asked.  
  
"This is Jile, a new person we found outside Egypt with no where to go." Jien answered the last part, and ignoring the first question.  
  
"Hello Jile." Amme said. Jile nodded. Then Amme turned her attention back to Jien.  
  
"You still didn't answer my first question." She said. "Are you hurt?"  
  
Jien looked a little guilty and pulled up his sleeve. There were multitudes of cuts on it. Amme instantly grew furious. She glared at the guard.  
  
"Is this how you treat children trying to get food for their families? By striking them?" She asked the guard.  
  
"It was the only way to catch him." The guard countered.  
  
"He's only ten years old, and you whip him? A child?" Amme spat.  
  
"Well... I... uh..." The guard stammered.  
  
"Is that how you treat your' own children? If they misbehave, do you whip them for that action so they fear you to mind instead of minding because they feel they owe you something?"  
  
"No... Of course not..."  
  
"Then why is he any different from your children?"  
  
"He... uh... is homeless... therefore—!"  
  
"Therefore you would hit him because he doesn't have a home? Tell me, if you lost your home, but were still Yami's guard, and you still had your children, would you whip them anyways for doing wrong?"  
  
"No! That would be cruel!"  
  
"Why would it be cruel to your children but not to him?"  
  
"I...uh..."  
  
"So what right did you have whipping him? Tell me!"  
  
"None... ma'am"  
  
Yami was astonished. He'd never seen one of his guards been shot down like that. He walked towards Jien, and handed him fifty coins.  
  
"Here," He said. "This should hold your' people for about a month." Jien beamed at him.  
  
"Thanks." He said. Amme looked taken aback but glad all the same.  
  
"Jien..." Jile said. "We'd better go."  
  
Jien nodded.  
  
"Bye Amme! Thanks again Yami!" Jien yelled.  
  
Amme waved at them. Yami had to keep himself from laughing.  
  
When they got back into the palace, Yami started to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny?" Amme asked.  
  
"He's so much like you. It was just funny." Yami answered. Amme just rolled her eyes.  
  
"How do you think he's like me?" She asked.  
  
"You two are the only ones who aren't afraid to call me Yami."  
  
Amme started to go along with were he was going.  
  
"Ah, ok, I see now. We're the only two in Egypt to call you Yami?" She asked. Yami nodded.  
  
Amme started laughing too. It was funny that everyone else in Egypt was scared of a name.  
  
And that's the end of that chapter.  
  
Darkone: I know, it's a cheap place to stop, but it'll be better than the other choice of a stopping place.  
  
Yugi: What was the other choice?  
  
Darkone: When Seto and Amme meet about a couple of weeks later in Amme's room and he—wait, YUGI!!!!!  
  
Yami and Yugi roar with laughter.  
  
Darkone shrugs.  
  
Darkone: Oh well. They would have figured it out anyways.  
  
Yami: You should have seen your' face when you found out what you were saying.  
  
Darkone rewinds conversation and sees her own face.  
  
Then she starts roaring with laughter too.  
  
Yami: See?  
  
Darkone: Ha Ha Ha! That's funny! Ok people, review please! 


	6. Talking About Crushes

Darkone: I'm back with another idea for a chapter! And guess what? You remember the thing Amme couldn't tell Yami in the third chapter? Well, my recourses say that I can't put that in here, so just forget about that little thing... sry ppl!  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Yami: Well, can you tell us what it was going to be?  
  
Darkone: No.  
  
Yugi: Why not?  
  
Darkone: Because people can read what I type here, they aren't literate you know!  
  
Yami: I think you mean illiterate.  
  
Darkone crosses her arms.  
  
Darkone: Ugh... Same thing.  
  
Yugi: No they aren't.  
  
Darkone rolls eyes.  
  
Darkone: Look, I don't want to start a whole discussion about this.  
  
CHAPTER SIX: Talking About Crushes  
  
Weeks after the Jile and Jien incident, Amme had gotten to know Jonouchi, Honda, Teanna, and Yami like real people. Like, they would 'Shadow Duel' for fun, and do stuff together.  
  
No one (except Yami) could beat Amme at 'Shadow Dueling'.  
  
They would make fun of each other playfully and such.  
  
The best thing was... Amme thought she might have a crush on Yami. Also, Yami thought he might have a crush (I know guys don't get "Crushes" but live with it) on her too!  
  
But of course, they wouldn't mention it to each other; they would talk about it with Jonouchi, Honda, and Teanna.  
  
Yami was in a room with Jonouchi and Honda, and they were talking about people they like and used to like.  
  
"I used to like Mira (Mai Valentine)." Jonouchi said.  
  
"Really?" Honda asked.  
  
"Yup. I think she liked me too." Jonouchi answered.  
  
"But you don't like her anymore." Yami said.  
  
"That's right." Jonouchi confirmed.  
  
"But why not?" Honda asked.  
  
"I don't know, I think it was because she moved away or something like that." Jonouchi answered.  
  
"I used to like your' sister." Honda told Jonouchi. Jonouchi pulled another Anime Sweatdrop. Honda continued. "But that Deon (Duke Devlin) guy took her."  
  
"Yeah, I remember that..." Jonouchi said, thinking about the big wedding they had for his sister and Deon.  
  
"What about you Pharaoh?" Honda asked. "Who do you like?"  
  
At the thought of Yami liking anyone sent him into a fit of blushes.  
  
"By the look on your face, I'd say it's someone we know..." Jonouchi said.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you." Yami said, trying to hide his blushes, but just ended up with more. "I think I might like Amme."  
  
"What!?!?" Both Jonouchi and Honda asked at the same time. "You like Amme?"  
  
Honda tried to act nonchalant and like he knew Yami liked Amme.  
  
"It's not like I couldn't see that." He said.  
  
"Oh, really? How could you tell?" Jonouchi asked sarcastically.  
  
"How about last week when Amme lost at 'Shadow Dueling' to the Pharaoh," Honda said.  
  
"What about that?" Yami asked.  
  
"She said that 'That was a great duel' and you said 'you almost beat me'. Then she blushed." Honda finished.  
  
Yami's face was now as red as modern day lipstick.  
  
"That doesn't prove that he liked her." Jonouchi said. "It proved that she liked him!"  
  
"No, she doesn't like me in that way..." Yami said.  
  
"How do you know?" Honda asked.  
  
"She never said anything about it." Yami answered.  
  
"Girls are like that. They like someone but are too embarrassed to admit it." Jonouchi told.  
  
"But Amme is usually so outright and honest, why wouldn't she say anything?" Yami asked.  
  
"Even the most outright woman in the world is shy when it comes to telling people that they like them." Honda reassured.  
  
"Are you sure?" Yami asked.  
  
"We're positive." Jonouchi said for Honda.  
  
Now I'm going to tell you Teanna and Amme's conversation going on at the exact same moment in another room in the palace.  
  
"You like the Pharaoh don't you?" Teanna asked outright. Amme looked taken aback (once again). The thought of her liking anyone made her go into a big blush, (yes, like Yami)  
  
"Why do you say that?" Amme asked, still blushing.  
  
"Because you fall head over heels whenever he's in the same room as you are, let alone talking to you." Teanna answered.  
  
"Yeah, I think I do have a crush on him." Amme admitted.  
  
"Well, go tell him!" Teanna pushed.  
  
"No way! I don't even think he likes me back!" Amme told.  
  
"How will you ever know if you don't ask him?" Teanna pressured again.  
  
"I'll know if he tells me he likes me." Amme said back.  
  
"But what if he never does?" Teanna asked again.  
  
"Then I'll know he doesn't like me in that way and I can get over it." Amme answered again.  
  
"Is that how you always did it?" Teanna pushed once more.  
  
"I never liked anyone before so how should I know!?" Amme pleaded.  
  
"Ok, calm down. You don't have to now, but you're going to have to tell him sooner or later." Teanna said.  
  
"I like the later." Amme said back. Teanna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, come on! You're usually so outright, why are you so shy about this?" She asked.  
  
"Like you haven't been shy about something in your' life?" Amme challenged.  
  
"Actually, I haven't." Teanna said.  
  
"You're kidding me now. I know you've had a crush on some guys. Don't tell you told them you did?" Amme pleaded again.  
  
"I did." Teanna answered.  
  
"Alright! Alright, I'll tell him when I want to tell him." Amme promised. Teanna nodded.  
  
"Agreed." She said.  
  
The End Again.  
  
Darkone: I know this one is short, but I had to put it in here.  
  
Yugi: Can't you tell the people what that secret was and if they want it in there you can keep it?  
  
Darkone: Alright. But you two will have to leave.  
  
Yami and Yugi: No way.  
  
Darkone: Fine... I just won't tell it at all... besides, I already told one when Yugi made me.  
  
Yami and Yugi: No fair. Review ppl!!! 


	7. Confessions

Darkone: Sorry I couldn't get this out sooner. Last night was FULL of blackouts! Anyways, I've got a seventh chapter! This one will be the best of all of them so far!  
  
Yugi: Really, how do you figure?  
  
Darkone: I can't tell! Yami's in here!  
  
Yami: What if I leave?  
  
Darkone: You'd still hear because you're in Yugi.  
  
Yami snaps fingers.  
  
Darkone: Nice try, but no cigarette.  
  
Yugi moans and rolls eyes.  
  
Yugi: You mean 'Close but no cigar'. Come on! And you call me wimpy!  
  
Darkone: For your information, I'm not wimpy. I'm just ditzy!  
  
Yami whispering: You're not kidding.  
  
Darkone: I heard that!  
  
Yami pulls an Anime Sweatdrop.  
  
Yami: What? I didn't say anything!  
  
Darkone rolls her eyes and, in a cough: Crazy!  
  
Yami: I heard that one!  
  
Darkone: Heard what? You mean I can't cough in my own story?  
  
Yugi moans a second time.  
  
Yugi: Let's just start this chapter now. And since Darkone's busy bickering, I'll say this. Thanks to Mokubaz-Angel, forest-fires, and Flamera. We'll do something for you later.  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN: Confessions.  
  
"So..." Teanna asked Amme the next day. "When are you going to tell him?"  
  
"When I'm ready." Amme answered.  
  
They were in Amme's room (which had lost all its' darkness).  
  
"And I don't even know if he likes me back." Amme said again. Teanna rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can you not see how much he likes you? He's almost like you are, except he can control it." She said. That only made Amme blush.  
  
"Now go and talk to him." Teanna said again.  
  
"What happened to our agreement?" Amme asked, terrified at the mention of saying that to Yami.  
  
"I didn't say you had to tell him. I just said go talk to him! See for yourself if he likes you or not!" Teanna answered.  
  
"If I talk to him now, I'll get clumsy and start blushing even more in front of him!" Amme whined.  
  
"Fine... I'll tell you right now I'm sure he likes you back." Teanna said.  
  
"Really? And how do you know?" Amme asked.  
  
"Last night, well... Honda, Jonouchi and I set it up." Teanna confessed.  
  
"You what!?" Amme asked.  
  
"You two liked each other a lot but no one was making a move, so we stepped in a little bit." Teanna said more.  
  
Amme was laughing really hard.  
  
"Are you're positive he likes me?" Amme asked, her voice brightening.  
  
"I'm sure he does. Now go talk to him." Teanna said.  
  
"No." Amme persisted.  
  
"Why not? You already know he likes you!" Teanna asked.  
  
"I don't know, but not now. I don't know if he knows I like him back." Amme told.  
  
While they were "debating" whether Amme should go talk to Yami, Jonouchi and Honda were trying to bait Yami into doing the same thing.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Jonouchi said. "What's the worst that can happen?"  
  
"She could say she doesn't like me in the same way." Yami answered.  
  
"But you know she likes you." Honda pushed.  
  
"She could've just been playing." Yami countered.  
  
"You're never gonna know unless you ask her." Jonouchi helped.  
  
"I know... I just won't be able to take it if she says she doesn't like me back." Yami admitted.  
  
"What do you like best about her?" Honda asked.  
  
"I... Uh... She's not afraid to treat me like a normal person." Yami answered.  
  
"Exactly." Jonouchi said. "If she treats you like a normal person instead of the Pharaoh she has to like you somehow."  
  
Yami didn't even know how to respond to that. It made sense but it didn't make sense. He just sat there with a confused look on his face.  
  
Honda smacked Jonouchi upside the head.  
  
"You know what you just said doesn't make sense at all." He told. "Just go talk to her."  
  
Yami still looked hesitant.  
  
"Alright, I didn't want to tell you this..." Honda said. "But Teanna, Jonouchi and I set this thing up. We could see you liked each other and weren't doing anything about it. So we helped."  
  
"What?" Yami asked.  
  
"Yeah, we did set this up. At first we were just testing, but now we're sure." Jonouchi said. And actually, Yami started laughing.  
  
"And you did this to Amme too?" He asked.  
  
"Well, Teanna did. She said that she does like you, she just absolutely won't tell you." Honda answered.  
  
"What would she possibly be scared of?" Yami asked.  
  
"The same thing you were: She didn't want to get rejected." Jonouchi answered. "And I think she still is. You need to go talk to her."  
  
"Ok, I'll try..." Yami agreed.  
  
"Oh, and another thing." Jonouchi caught before Yami left. "Don't tell anyone we told you about--."  
  
"I won't." Yami promised. Then he left.  
  
Now back to Teanna and Amme.  
  
"You can't tell the others I told you." Teanna said. "I'd be in so much trouble."  
  
"I won't... I promise." Amme told.  
  
Yami showed up at the door.  
  
"Hi Yami." Amme said, blushing slightly.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you?" Yami asked.  
  
"Uhh—." Amme started.  
  
"Of course you can." Teanna finished. She slightly pushed Amme in Yami's direction. Then she left the room.  
  
"So, I have something I need to tell you." Both Amme and Yami said at the same time.  
  
"You first." They both said again.  
  
"I like you." They both said again. Then they both looked surprised.  
  
"You do?" They both asked each other. Then they started laughing.  
  
"Well, that was fairly easy." Yami said.  
  
"It was easier than Teanna made it seem." Amme said back.  
  
They were silent for about a minute when a vase fell to floor and broke. Amme and Yami both picked it up.  
  
"What made this fall?" Yami asked.  
  
"I don't know. It could have been the wind, but I doubt it." Amme answered.  
  
Now the others came through the door.  
  
"Are you two ok in here?" Teanna asked. Then she saw the mess. "Wow, what happened?"  
  
"We don't know. It just fell." Yami answered. Amme nodded.  
  
"Alright." Jonouchi said. "You two wanna 'Shadow Duel' or something?"  
  
"Yeah." Honda said. "I want to challenge Amme again."  
  
"You can challenge all you want. But winning is another story." Amme said after the mess was cleaned up.  
  
THE END!!! :D (Of this chapter anywayz)  
  
Yugi: Darkone and Yami are still fighting, even after five and a half pages, so I'll tell you that she's sorry to cut this thing off like that but it'll make sense later on.  
  
Darkone: How did you know I was going to say that?  
  
Yugi: You do that in almost every chapter.  
  
Yami in a sneeze: Ditzy!  
  
Darkone: Thank you very much.  
  
Yami: I didn't say anything again.  
  
Darkone: Yeah, and Yugi's actually going to beat Marik in a duel.  
  
Yugi and Yami: We did!  
  
Darkone: I meant Yugi by himself.  
  
Yugi: I beat Joey when he was under Marik's control.  
  
Darkone: I could beat Joey with both hands tied behind my back and be asleep!  
  
Yugi: Could not.  
  
Darkone: Could too.  
  
Yugi: Could not.  
  
Darkone: Could too.  
  
Now Yami rolls his eyes.  
  
Yami: Just review ppl.  
  
Yami looks at Darkone's schedule.  
  
Yami: And she might only get two chapters in today... she's got a dentist appointment at one.  
  
Darkone: We don't want my life story!  
  
Yugi: You don't have a life!  
  
Darkone: Neither do you.  
  
Yugi: And proud of it.  
  
Darkone: Are you also proud of that breath?  
  
Darkone covers her nose.  
  
Yami rolls eyes once again.  
  
Yami: Like I said, review! 


	8. Meeting with Seto Kaiba

Darkone: Hi, I'm back! And guess what? I'm adding two new characters in this chapter! Or was it the next one? Anyways, too bad you won't know their names, or even SEE them until the last chapter.  
  
Yugi: Oh, so you add two more NEW characters but won't add me? What am I, chopped liver?  
  
Darkone: Don't flatter yourself.  
  
Yugi gasps.  
  
Yugi: Is that a zit on your face?  
  
Darkone: Is that a face on your zit?  
  
Yugi: Is that--?  
  
Yami walks in with a cup of coffee.  
  
Yami: Hey, you two cool it. You've got a fanfic to introduce.  
  
Darkone: Fine. Here's the fanfic and I'll see you after the chapter.  
  
Yugi: Is that hair on your arm?  
  
Darkone: Is that another arm on your hair?  
  
Yami rolls eyes and finishes his coffee.  
  
Darkone: Looks like someone needs a haircut.  
  
Darkone tugs on Yugi's hair.  
  
Yugi: Looks like someone needs more hair.  
  
Yugi points to Darkone's short hair.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHT: Meeting with Seto Kaiba.  
  
The night that Yami and Amme told each other that they like the other person was an exciting night. They stayed up pretty late talking and laughing and things like that.  
  
But when Amme said good night to her friends and opened her door.  
  
"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!" She shouted after them.  
  
"'Goodnight!" They shouted after her. She stepped in and closed the door. Then she turned around to see a person she'd never seen before standing in her room.  
  
"Who's this?" She thought. "Just play along with this stuff. See what happens."  
  
She put on a smile.  
  
"Hi." She said.  
  
"Hello. This room feels like it used to be full of evil." The person said. Amme jumped onto her bed and faced him again.  
  
"It used to be." She answered. Then she laughed. "I'm sorry. Where are my manners? Take a seat." Amme held out her hand and a seat pulled itself out of its' spot and stopped in front of the person.  
  
"How did you do that?" The person asked.  
  
"I have my ways." Amme answered. The person sat down on the chair.  
  
"So, tell me." Amme started. "Who are you?"  
  
The person looked shocked that someone didn't know him.  
  
"Everyone knows me." He said.  
  
Amme's expression changed into guilty and apologetic.  
  
"Oh my Ra! I'm so sorry! You must have the wrong person. My name isn't everyone. Now who are you?" She asked.  
  
"My name is Seto Kaiba." The person answered. Amme nodded.  
  
"Oh, so you're Seto Kaiba. I wondered who Yami was talking about!" She said, knowing what was coming next. Seto cringed at the sound of Yami's name.  
  
"You must be really brave to say his name." Seto said. Amme rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'll say this one last time... fear of a name only makes you more fearful of the thing itself." She said. Then she walked past him and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"And I'm not scared of anything." She added.  
  
"You must be scared of something!" Seto said back.  
  
"I used to be scared to trust, but not anymore." She admitted.  
  
"Hmm... what's your' name?" Seto asked.  
  
"You don't need to know that." Amme said.  
  
"I think I already know it though. It's Amme isn't it?" Seto asked again.  
  
"How did you know?" Amme confirmed.  
  
"Your brother and the other people at the 'Cave' told me all about you and how much you hated Yami. I thought we could work something out and plot against him." Seto answered.  
  
"Well you thought wrong."  
  
"Why would you say that?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything to Yami. And neither are you. You hurt him, and I swear I'll hunt you down faster than you can say 'Winged Dragon of Ra'." Amme threatened. "Now... I think you should leave."  
  
Seto Kaiba disappeared from Amme's room and reappeared at the palace doors. Amme watched him mount his horse.  
  
As soon as he mounted it, Amme could have sworn she saw a girl run over to the horse and hide behind a basket. Then she picked up a rock and tossed it at the horses' front feet. That spooked the horse and it took off before Seto Kaiba was ready.  
  
The girl started laughing hysterically and was joined by a boy too. Then the girl noticed Amme watching her. The girl paled and ran out of sight from Amme.  
  
That's the End of that Chapter.  
  
Darkone: I bet your mouth is twice as big as your hair is!  
  
Yugi: I bet your brain is half the size of YOUR hair.  
  
Yami rolls his eyes once again.  
  
Yami: Before I close this thing out, thank you to Silver Dragon Ixi, forest- fires, Mokubaz-Angel (From Yami: hit Marik once for me, really hard), and Flamera for the reviews.  
  
Darkone stops insulting for a while.  
  
Darkone: I made cookies!  
  
Darkone gives all of them a cookie and starts insulting again. 


	9. Amme's Visit To The 'Cave'

Darkone: Hi! Sry I didn't get to type at all these last few days, but I spent some time with a friend.  
  
Yugi: And what are we? Step stools?  
  
Darkone: Shut up, pinhead!  
  
Yugi: You shut up brainless!  
  
Darkone: Bite me.  
  
Yugi bites Darkone.  
  
Darkone: Hey, you bit me!  
  
Yugi: Well you told me to.  
  
Darkone: WOULD YOU JUMP OFF A CLIFF IF I TOLD YOU TO?  
  
Yugi: Probably... not.  
  
Yami moans, as he does in all of the things now.  
  
Yami: Will you two stop fighting for once? That's like the only thing you two ever do now.  
  
Yami picks up his cup of decaf coffee... but he accidentally picks up high caffeine coke.  
  
Darkone and Yugi: Yami... don't!  
  
Yami drinks the coke by accident and goes into a sugar high.  
  
Darkone: Uh, Yami? You ok dude?  
  
Yami: I'veneverbeenbetterhowareyoubutithinkthatthiscokeis—Stops for breath—alittlesugarythoughitsreallygood...  
  
Yami keeps on talking on and on and on.  
  
Yugi: This is NOT good at all.  
  
Darkone: What are we going to do? He's never been like this has he?  
  
Yugi: I think he was for the celebration after Battle City... but that was about it.  
  
Darkone: What exact things did he do?  
  
Yugi: Well, he started talking really fast like this and then he got a lot of energy and then I had to take over otherwise he would have run out of Japan.  
  
Darkone: Those symptoms sound like a classic case of sugar high.  
  
Yami started running around like a madman.  
  
Yugi: This would take this situation from weirdly funny to dangerous.  
  
Darkone: Why dangerous?  
  
Yugi: Because the last time he got on the sugar high, he started running into things on purpose because he thought it was funny.  
  
Darkone and Yugi try to catch Yami, to no avail.  
  
Darkone, gasping: Yugi and I need a break. We'll see you after the Fanfic.  
  
CHAPTER NINE: Amme's Visit to the 'Cave'.  
  
By the next morning, Amme was still confused about last night.  
  
"Why did Seto Kaiba come to my room last night?" She thought. "And why does he know about the cave?"  
  
Amme was sitting on the edge of her bed thinking about all of this when Yami found his way into her room. She tore herself away from her thoughts for a minute.  
  
"Oh, hi Yami." She said. Yami walked over to her and sat on her bed.  
  
"Hi. You seemed to be in a pretty deep thought. Is everything alright?" He asked. Amme hesitated to speak for a minute.  
  
"Everything's fine." She lied. Yami put on a face that said he knew she was lying.  
  
"Ok, what's up? You're usually happy in the mornings." He pushed.  
  
"Well..." Amme started. "I'm worried about Jien and the others at the 'Cave'." She told him. That was partly true. She neglected to tell Yami about her visitor that last night. Yami could see in her face that there was something she didn't tell him.  
  
"And what else?" He asked. Amme grinned.  
  
"How can you tell that I'm holding out?" Amme asked. She knew she had been caught so there was no point in drawing it out.  
  
"You're like an open book." Yami answered. Amme laughed at that remark.  
  
Yami slipped his arm across Amme's back and laid his hand on her shoulder. It was like good friends do.  
  
Amme didn't mind it. In fact, she barely noticed it there at all. She sighed.  
  
"I'm just worried about them. I haven't seen anyone there for a while." Amme answered. "Would it be alright if I took a day to check up on them?"  
  
Amme puckered out her bottom lip and looked at Yami pleadingly.  
  
Yami loved when she did that. He thought it was so cute. That was another thing he liked about her... She was altogether cute.  
  
He rolled his eyes playfully and nodded. "Sure... go on ahead."  
  
Amme hugged him (she had gotten into doing that now, and Yami didn't mind, he even liked it). "Thank you! I'll see you later!"  
  
Amme summoned 'Gaia's Horse'.  
  
"Hi. Wanna make a trip to the 'Cave'?" She asked it. It reared up and whinnied. She got on its back and raced as fast as they could go to the 'Cave'. There were no problems on the way, though she did think she saw a 'Gaia the Dragon Champion' zoom next to her for a minute, then it disappeared.  
  
When Amme got to the 'Cave', she could tell instantly that something about the place changed. She walked in to see guards standing all around. She tried to walk passed them, but they stopped her.  
  
"Look, I used to be a part of this place. Let me in." She said. But they wouldn't listen. It was like they were in someone's control.  
  
"It's alright, guys... she's welcome." A voice said. The guards let her go through now.  
  
The voice that had spoken was Jien. He was waiting for her in the main hallway.  
  
"Jien..." Amme started. "What's going on? Why are their guards at the entrance of this place? Who's here that needs guarding?"  
  
"Hello to you too." Jien replied. Amme ignored that.  
  
"Jien, do you know someone named Seto Kaiba?" Amme asked him. She was not happy at all but there was worry all over her face. Jien sighed.  
  
"Yes, I know him. He's a great guy. Now come on. I wanna show you something." Jien answered.  
  
Jien walked into the shadows, followed closely by Amme.  
  
The whole place was changed. There had been tunnels dug into other rooms that had never been there and things like that.  
  
Jien led her to a special room. One that was full of guards and was neatly designed. The person that owned that room was the one and only Seto Kaiba.  
  
"I had a feeling you would come." Seto said.  
  
"I was worried about my people. Or now I guess I should say... my old people. Since you're here, I don't think I'm welcome anymore." Amme replied.  
  
"That is where you're wrong." Jien said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amme asked.  
  
"We mean..." Seto answered. "That we want you to join us."  
  
"No." Amme answered straight forward.  
  
"Why do you want to help Yami? He tried to hurt us remember?" Jien asked.  
  
"Yami didn't do that. He didn't even know we existed. That wasn't his fault." Amme countered.  
  
"You just said it yourself. He didn't know you existed. He didn't even bother to see if you did." Seto countered her counter.  
  
"If you joined us, you'd be much better off. We always win." Jien told her.  
  
"We... always win?" Amme asked.  
  
"Yes, the rest of the people in the 'Cave' and I have joined forces with Seto here. It's great. We've never been hungry since we did." Jien answered.  
  
"I still say no. I won't abandon Yami like that." Amme continued.  
  
"You'd lose your' life for helping Yami? You would you do that when you could live with us?" Seto asked.  
  
"What makes you think that Yami isn't going to win?" Amme asked.  
  
"Lord Seto gets anything he wants." Jien said.  
  
"Oh, so now he's Lord Seto is he? No. I won't turn my back on Yami." Amme decided.  
  
Seto, who had been sitting on a "throne" finally stood up. He held out his hand towards Amme. As soon as he did, Amme flew backwards and was pinned onto the wall.  
  
"We tried to give you the chance to join us, but since that's not happening, I think you should go away. Far away... to the 'Shadow Realm'!" Seto shouted at her. He took out what appeared to be his 'Millennium Rod', but Amme didn't know for sure.  
  
Amme was instantly thrown into a panic. She struggled to move from her position but could budge. Seto kept inching his way towards her, until he was an inch away from her face. His 'Millennium Rod' was preparing to strike her with the final blow.  
  
"Let me just say one thing..." He said. "I'm really, truly sorry that you didn't choose the winning side."  
  
Amme braced herself for the final blow of her life.  
  
Seto Kaiba's 'Millennium Rod' was up and ready to blow. Seto Kaiba stepped back about ten feet and shot out a powerful dark energy.  
  
That's The End!!!!  
  
Yugi and Darkone had finally caught Yami, and tied him to a chair, but he kept talking.  
  
Yami:WhathappenstoAmmedoesshegetsenttothe'ShadowRealm'I'veneverbeentherewhat'sitlikehaveyoueverbeenthereidontthinkIhave.  
  
Darkone: That took forever!  
  
Yugi: We never even got to argue through the whole thing.  
  
Darkone: Oh, well. We'll argue through the next one. Hopefully by then Yami will be out of this sugar high by then.  
  
Yugi: I doubt it... He's never been this bad before...  
  
Yami: CanthesepplreviewnowsoyoucangettothenextchapteralreadyIwantotknowwhatahappens!!!  
  
Darkone and Yugi: Yeah, review so we can sleep! 


	10. Kiss The Girl

Darkone and Yugi were on a couch sleeping on opposite sides of it. String was strung all over the room. Yami was still wide awake and still on sugar high. There was one little hook with a string tied on it on Yami's back, that was the trigger for a trap. Before Yugi and Darkone went to sleep, they untied Yami and threatened that if he moved, the T.V. that was placed in front of him would eat him alive.  
  
Too scared to move, Yami stayed still for three hours straight. Then he got the idea that the T.V. wasn't going to do anything, so he stood up. The hook on his back pulled all the strings that lead to the two cushions Yugi and Darkone were sleeping on. They were pulled out from under them and the two people hit the ground. Yugi instantly woke up, but Darkone was only half awake, because she hadn't had her coffee yet (She's really addicted to her coffee).  
  
Yugi: Darkone, Yami's up!  
  
Yugi shakes Darkone.  
  
Darkone groggily: Really? Is he off his high?  
  
Yami: Istillsay Iwasnever onahigh asyoucall it.  
  
Yugi: It looks like it's wearing off...  
  
Darkone: That's nice...  
  
Darkone tries to go to sleep.  
  
Yugi looks at his watch.  
  
Yugi: Darkone, get up again! It's time to introduce the fanfic!  
  
Darkone shot up like a.... Like...  
  
Yugi to narrator: You need to work on your introduction skills.  
  
Darkone to Yugi: And you need to work on that mouth.  
  
Yugi: You need to work on your writing skills... You call this a fanfic!  
  
Darkone: You're lucky I even put you in this thing... I could've left you out... but I was nice to you. Anyway... we need to catch up on our insulting, so here's this chapter of this fanfic.  
  
CHAPTER TEN: Kiss the Girl.  
  
Seto Kaiba's 'Millennium Rod' was up and ready to blow. He stepped back about ten feet and shot out a powerful dark energy.  
  
"This is it!" Amme thought as she braced herself for impact. But it never came.  
  
She opened her eyes to see a rock fly in front of the beam that stopped it in its tracks. Then another rock flew from the same direction that broke a vase, like it did in Amme's room.  
  
Seto Kaiba and Jien ran in the direction of the rock's first location (where they were before they were thrown) to find the intruders.  
  
Suddenly Amme was cut loose. She could move and everything. Her first thought was to nab Jien and get out of there, but thought better of trying to get Jien. She summoned 'Curse of Dragon' once more and got on his back.  
  
"We need to hurry ol' buddy. This is a life-or-death situation." She told him. He flew towards the ceiling and blew a hole in it. Then he raged out of there like ugly on a gorilla.  
  
Jien and Seto had noticed the missing rock from the ceiling (wonder how that happened!), but didn't go after her. They wanted to look for the intruders. Though they never found them.  
  
Amme let 'Curse of Dragon' disappear when she got halfway into the supermarket of Egypt and walked the rest of the way back. When she got to the palace, she tried her best to avoid Yami and the others. She made it safely to her room, laid down on the bed, and cried.  
  
She cried because her brother had been taken over by this evil... thing... and is now planning on taking over Egypt. She cried because the 'Cave', once used for good, was now being used to house evil. And finally, she cried for herself, Yami, and all of Egypt... who might be facing a very long war with itself over a stupid title like that of a "Pharaoh".  
  
A while after she stopped crying, Yami yet again found his way into her room.  
  
"I saw you come in this afternoon." He said after they said there greetings. "You didn't look too happy."  
  
"The 'Cave' changed a lot. It was like I never even lived there for most of my life." Amme answered. Yami sat down next to her.  
  
"Things change like that." He said, trying to comfort her.  
  
"It changed more than usual though..." Amme told him.  
  
"Really? How?" Yami asked. Amme couldn't hold all her emotion in anymore. Especially in front of Yami.  
  
"Is Seto Kaiba always a self-centered jerk who thinks, 'If they won't join me, they die!'?" She asked. Yami was alarmed now.  
  
"Ok, what happened? Tell me." He said. Amme told him everything that happened. From the tunnels in the 'New Cave' to Seto Kaiba almost banishing her to the 'Shadow Realm'.  
  
By the time she finished, she was speaking way too rapidly and was sounding like she was getting angrier and angrier as she told it.  
  
"And now my brother and the whole place full of people are evil." She finished. Now she started to cry again.  
  
"No, not now! Not in front of Yami!" She thought. "Oh, my Ra, I'm so embarrassed!"  
  
But Yami held her and let her put her head on his shoulder and he comforted her.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey," He started. "Calm down, relax a minute."  
  
It was no use. Amme was put through too much to listen to anything right then. So, Yami did the only thing he could think of. He pushed her away from his shoulder and kissed her on the lips.  
  
Amme, taken by shock from the sudden kiss, quickly replied with another one.  
  
When they quit, she smiled.  
  
"You sure know how to calm a girl down." She told him.  
  
"Just you." Yami answered her. They kissed again.  
  
"You know," Yami joked after about a minute of silence. He had finally gotten her attention off of her terrifying experience and onto something else. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."  
  
Amme laughed.  
  
"Me too." She said. She had totally forgotten about the experience she just had. She was happy with Yami right then and didn't care about anything else.  
  
THE END!!! (Of this chapter anywayz)  
  
Darkone: I know I stopped it at a bad spot, but I just got diagnosed with writer's block.  
  
Yami: Ithoughtthat thatwasa goodchapterdon't youthinkso?  
  
Yugi: Ok, now he's talking all choppy...  
  
Darkone: He did that at the beginning dunce bucket!  
  
Yugi: Well I was almost asleep through the entire introduction it was so boring anyways.  
  
Darkone: I could remember it and I didn't even get my coffee until you fell asleep in front of the T.V., it was like you didn't know that there was a thing as cartoons... you should since we look like them.  
  
Yugi: Well excuse me!  
  
Darkone: You're excused.  
  
Yugi half-growls and half-moans at Darkone and walks away.  
  
Darkone and Yami: Pleasereviewppl! Review ppl! 


	11. The Question Contest

Darkone: I have another chapter! Oh, CoffeeLover815, Flamera and Wierd0, thanks for the reviews. They really gave me ideas about how to end this story. Not that this is the last chapter or anything...  
  
Yugi: I think Yami's almost out of the sugar high.  
  
Yami: Canwe geton withthe storynow?  
  
Darkone and Yugi have gotten used to ignoring Yami now.  
  
Darkone: Don't be so sure about that sugar high being gone just yet Yugi. He could have a surprise attack.  
  
Yugi sarcastically: Surprise Attack?  
  
Darkone: This could rear up again any second. Surprise attacks are one- third of a sugar high.  
  
Yugi: Then what's the other sixth?  
  
Darkone makes a face like she's calculating something in her head, and then shakes her head.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Darkone just rolls her eyes.  
  
Yugi: No, seriously, what? I wanna know!  
  
Darkone: Just get to the fanfic! Oh, my Ra do you ever need help in math!  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: The Question Contest.  
  
Amme was exhausted. She had been attacked, nearly banished to the 'Shadow Realm', thrown out of her old place, and the best of all, kissed by Yami!  
  
When night came, she forced on her best smile (after Yami left, she went back to hyperventalating) and went to join her friends once again.  
  
As always when she's gone for a day, they were loaded with questions. That is, all except Yami.  
  
When Amme saw Yami, she didn't have to force her smile to stay up... she had to force it to stay on her face instead of flying off somewhere! (I know that doesn't make any sense, but oh well.)  
  
"Where were you?" Teanna asked.  
  
"My old place." Amme answered. She was dedicated not to call it the 'Cave' anymore, seeing how it's not a cave at all.  
  
"What did you do?" Jonouchi asked her.  
  
"I met the new leaders." Amme answered.  
  
"Were they nice?" Honda asked.  
  
"In a way..." Amme told.  
  
"What did they tell you?" Jonouchi asked.  
  
"They wanted me to come back." Amme answered again.  
  
"Did you agree to come back?" Honda asked.  
  
"I swore I'd never step foot into that place again!" Amme answered him yet another time.  
  
"Oh, you didn't have to do that for us!" Teanna joked.  
  
"Sure, I did it straight from the bottom of my heart..." Amme sarcastically exaggerated.  
  
She laughed with everyone else.  
  
"Who were the leaders?" Honda asked. Amme stumped. She couldn't lie to them! That wouldn't be right. Up till now she hadn't been lying one single bit. Yami watched Amme as if he knew she was trying to think up something to say.  
  
"One of them was Jien, and the other was a new guy." She answered finally. Yami grinned a little bit like he was trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
"So," She thought. "They're not asking about Yami and me kissing. So that means that Yami didn't tell them about the kiss. That's fine. I'd prefer them not to know anyways."  
  
The three seemed to tire of asking her questions and stopped asking.  
  
Now it was Yami's turn to talk.  
  
"Was it any different?" He challenged flirtingly.  
  
"More than you know." Amme accepted.  
  
"How so?" Yami asked.  
  
"More ways than I can describe." Amme answered.  
  
"We're there any new people?" He asked.  
  
"Many." Amme answered.  
  
"Did you talk to any of them?"  
  
"They weren't very friendly, but I did talk to some. They didn't speak back though, in case that was your' next question."  
  
Someone laughed. No one knew who. They all looked at the door. Two people in brown cloaks and brown hoods walked passed. Teanna got up to see who it was. There was no one.  
  
"That's strange..." Amme said.  
  
No More Of This Chappie!  
  
Darkone: I know, I stopped in a crummy place, but oh well! With how fast I'm typing this, it shouldn't take long for me to get the next chapter up and running.  
  
Yugi: Hey Darkone, there's something wrong with Yami.  
  
Yami is starring into space.  
  
Darkone: Oh, he's just in stage two. There's nothing wrong with him. He'll stare into space for a while, then he'll go back into stage one where he talks really fast about nothing and gets hyper, then he falls asleep.  
  
Yugi sarcastically: Oh, THAT'S all it is...  
  
Darkone: That's right.  
  
Yugi: Is there anything we can do to speed it up so he'll be conscious for the last chapter?  
  
Darkone ponders a minute.  
  
Darkone: I know!  
  
Darkone goes behind Yami and...  
  
Darkone shouts really loud: MARIK'S BACK TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!!!  
  
Yami drowsily: Get Jessica to beat him...  
  
Darkone: Nope, there's no hope... unless you can think of something that he needs to do.  
  
Yugi: Let me try. I've known him longer.  
  
Yugi walks behind Yami now too.  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami, Darkone said that your' 'Millennium Puzzle' is stupid and that she could beat you with her eyes closed.  
  
Yami stood up.  
  
Yami: You're on!  
  
Yugi busts out laughing.  
  
Darkone: YUGI!!!! I DON'T WANT TO DUEL YAMI!!! I WON'T!  
  
Yugi: You have to... otherwise he won't be here to see the last chapter!  
  
Darkone: How about this. I'll duel him if I get ONE review saying I should. But if that happens, I duel him with my deck on Eternal Duelist Soul.  
  
Yugi and Yami: Deal!  
  
Yugi: Review! I wanna see her duel Yami!!! 


	12. Insane Dreams That Have Almost Nothing T...

Darkone: Ok, fine. I'll duel Yami if thatz what you people want.  
  
Yugi: Yay! Thank you Flamera and CoffeeLover815!  
  
Darkone: But Yami has to use his deck from Eternal Duelist Soul too, AND... This whole chapter will be based on this duel. I'll get back to the real story in a minute.  
  
Yami: FinejustgivemethedeckalreadysoIcancrushyouwithitfordissingmy'Millennium Puzzle'.  
  
Yugi: While Darkone was working on another chapter for her other fanfics, Yami went into another phase one.  
  
Darkone hands Yami his deck and sets hers on the field. Yami does the same. Then, all of a sudden, Yami comes out of his phase one for the remainder of the duel.  
  
Yami: Dueling starts with Deck-building. If you haven't the heart for it, there's no hope for victory.  
  
Darkone: Yeah, sure, whatever.  
  
They each have 8000 LP.  
  
Both Yami and Darkone play paper scissors rock. Darkone wins.  
  
They each draw five cards.  
  
Darkone thinking: Ok, I have 'Axe of Despair', '7 Colored Fish', 'Chorus of Sanctuary', 'Monster Reborn', and 'Mirror Force'. Good hand.  
  
She draws a card.  
  
Darkone thinking: I got a 'Sangan' (1000/900).  
  
Darkone out loud: I play 'Chorus of Sanctuary, a field-magic card!  
  
Darkone sets down the card face-up so it activates.  
  
Darkone: Then, I place one card in defense-mode Her 'Sangan', and one cards face-down Her 'Mirror Force'. Then I end my turn.  
  
Yami draws.  
  
Yami: I play 'Mystical Space Typhoon' to take out your' 'Chorus of Sanctuary'. Then I set one card in face-down defense and a magic card face- down. That'll end my turn.  
  
Darkone draws.  
  
Darkone thinking: I got 'Malevolent Nuzzler'.  
  
Darkone out loud: I play '7 Colored Fish' (1800/1000) in attack mode! Attack his face down card!  
  
Yami's face-down card faces up. It is 'Big Shield Gardna' (100/2600)!  
  
Yami: Nice try...  
  
Darkone's LP go to 7200. She shrugs.  
  
Darkone: No biggie... your' turn!  
  
Yami draws.  
  
Yami: I play 'Alpha the Magnet Warrior' (1400/1700) in attack mode! Attack her face-down card!  
  
The magnet thing attacks the face down card. 'Sangan' goes to the graveyard.  
  
Darkone: Thank you. Because of you, I get to pick a monster card out of my deck with 1500 ATK points or lower!  
  
Darkone picks her Cyber-Stein (700/400).  
  
Yami: 'Cyber-Stein'? What can he do?  
  
Darkone: Wait and see... my turn.  
  
Darkone draws.  
  
Darkone thinking: This is great! I drew my 'Harpy's Feather Duster'!  
  
Darkone out loud: I play my 'Harpy's Feather Duster' to rid you of all your' cards on the field.  
  
All Yami's magic and trap cards go away.  
  
Darkone: Now I summon my Cyber-Stein! At the cost of 5000 LP, I can summon any fusion monster I want to the field. And I pick my one and only 'Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon' (45000/3000)!  
  
A big three headed dragon appears on the field as Darkone's LP go to 2200.  
  
Darkone: But I'm not stopping there. I also attach 'Axe of Despair' and 'Malevolent Nuzzler' to him, bringing him to 6200. Then I end my turn.  
  
Yami draws.  
  
Yami: I play 'Sinister Serpent' (300/700) in attack mode. Now, 'Alpha', attack her 'Cyber-Stein'!  
  
The magnet tries to attack the 'Stein'.  
  
Darkone: Activate Trap! 'Mirror Force'!  
  
All Yami's monsters are destroyed. Yami sighs.  
  
Yami: Ok, your' turn.  
  
Darkone draws again. It was a 'Final Flame'.  
  
Darkone thinking: With this card, I think I can beat him.  
  
Darkone out loud: I play 'Final Flame' to take off 600 LP from you.  
  
Yami's LPs are now at 7400.  
  
Darkone: Then I use 'Monster Reborn' to bring back your 'Alpha, the Magnet Warrior'. Attack his LP directly. I win!  
  
Every monster on Darkone's side of the field attack together to wipe out his LPs.  
  
Yami goes back into his sugar high phase one like nothing ever happened.  
  
Yami: Wowyou'regoodyoucouldevenbeatmewiththatdeckit'ssopowerfulIwannaplayagainbutt histimeIwannaplayYugi!  
  
Darkone and Yugi just look at him  
  
Yugi: Uh, yeah.  
  
Darkone: I know this was really short, and I'm trying to expand my story, so go ahead and take this fanfic chapter.  
  
Yugi: Yeah! Alright!  
  
Darkone: And another thing: I know this is supposed to be a romance, and I'm getting to it. I just have to waste time right now with other things to make it more sensible.  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: Insane Dreams That Have Almost Nothing To Do With The Story Whatsoever.  
  
This is just a weird dream that Amme had the same night Yami kissed her.  
  
Amme was in a building in modern day (our time modern day) Japan. In more detail, she was in a classroom full of kids. The boys were all wearing blue coats and the girls were wearing jumpers. They were all reading books.  
  
Then a bell rang. All the boys and girls shot up from their desks and walked out of the classroom, totally ignoring Amme. It was like they couldn't see her.  
  
"Whoa..." She said. She glided (she's gliding through the whole thing since it IS a dream) down the hallways, just exploring the place.  
  
"Look at the new girl..." A person said.  
  
"I know... She thinks she's better than all of us." His friend said.  
  
"You two be nice!" A girl shouted. She smacked the boys upside their heads.  
  
"Yeah ..." A small boy said. "Give her a break. You don't even know her."  
  
The "New girl" They were talking about walked passed them with a bunch of books. A bigger person than her stepped in front of her.  
  
"Excuse you, you're in my way." She said. The bigger person took her books from her hands.  
  
"What are you carrying?" He asked. He paged through a book.  
  
"You're reading a book by Ishizu Ishtar? Why?" He asked again.  
  
"Why not?" She asked him.  
  
"You actually believe that there was an ancient Pharaoh who saved the world five thousand years ago?" The boy asked.  
  
"So? Aren't these questions a little racist?" She girl asked.  
  
"You'd better watch what you believe. You could end up like Yugi and his bunch." The boy warned.  
  
"Who's Yugi?" Asked Amme.  
  
"I don't give a care about Yugi, you, or anyone else. Ok, now my turn to ask the questions." The girl said the first part seriously, and said the second part playfully. "Are you going to give me my books back?"  
  
"You aren't ever going to get this book back you little Ancient Egyptian Freak." The boy insulted. The girl paled, then her face flushed like she was furious. She thrust her wrist hard into the boy's nose, the dropped to the ground and tripped him. She grabbed him by the hair.  
  
"First of all, if I was a freak, as you call it, I would be the one on the ground now. Second of all, I'm NOT an Egyptian." She said. She picked up her book and walked out of the school.  
  
The next thing that happened might happen to any of us in any dream, but it felt too real to be a dream. The whole room went dark, like she was in the 'Shadow Realm' or something. Then another person appeared in her dream. It was Seto Kaiba.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amme asked. "Won't you ever leave me alone?"  
  
"Not until you're in the 'Shadow Realm'." Seto answered. "As for what I'm doing here, I'm making sure you stay out of my way for good."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Amme challenged.  
  
"I just put a 'Shadow Spell' on you. Every time you use your 'Shadow Magic', you lose energy. If you lose too much energy, you'll die." Seto answered.  
  
"Oh, really?" Amme asked. She made a sarcastic horrified face. "That's awful! I almost never use it anyways."  
  
While she was telling off Seto, Yami had his own problems to deal with in his dreams. Shadi usually came then to talk to Yami.  
  
"You like Amme don't you?" Shadi asked.  
  
"Yes, I like her a lot." Yami answered. His voice echoed through nothing. (It's a dream; it doesn't have to make sense.) Shadi shook his head.  
  
"That could lead to trouble for you later." He told. His voice didn't echo through everything. (See what I mean!? O.o)  
  
"How do you think?" Yami asked. This time his voice didn't echo at all through the walls that used to be nothing. (Confusing, ain't it? :D)  
  
"Never mind. Forget I said it." Shadi answered. This time HIS voice echoed through the shapeless floors (I don't even know what I'm saying!).  
  
Yami shrugged and stared into the nothing that surrounded him. (Ok, now this is getting creepy)  
  
"But do you like Amme enough to LOVE her?" Shadi asked. Yami shrugged once again. The sounds from him shrugging—you know what, I'm going to stop saying this stuff.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I'm pretty sure I love her... I just don't know if she loves me back." Yami answered. Shadi laughed.  
  
"Let me show you something." He said. He put a hand on Yami's shoulder and they disappeared from Yami's dream.  
  
They ended up in Amme's. She couldn't see or hear them... for the moment.  
  
Yami saw Seto though.  
  
"Amme!" He shouted. He tried to help her, but Shadi pulled him back.  
  
"Watch." Is all Shadi said.  
  
"Why are you going to risk your life for Yami?" Seto asked. "When you could join us and not have to risk anything?"  
  
"Because I don't like you." Amme answered.  
  
"Because you don't like me... That's a really good example. Do you like Yami enough to stay on his side?" Seto asked. He was really putting Amme on the spot.  
  
"Please don't hurt her..." Yami thought over and over.  
  
"Do I like Yami?" Amme asked. Seto nodded. "LIKE him? I think I LOVE him."  
  
Seto couldn't hold all the laughter in. He laughed so hard he cried.  
  
"Love? You love him? I didn't know you were capable of love." He taunted.  
  
"What's Seto doing in the palace anyways?" Amme thought. Then she looked around. Things were starting to click in her mind. "Wait... This isn't the palace, I'm somewhere else! But where am I? I've never seen anything like this before..."  
  
No matter how hard she tried, she could figure out where she was. All she knew was that she was in a big purple room with no one around but Seto Kaiba, about the most annoying person in the world.  
  
"Come on Amme! Think!" Yami shouted. For some reason, he could hear her thinking.  
  
Another strange thing that happened, Amme could finally hear Yami. Seto could too.  
  
"Yami?" Amme asked. She couldn't see him, but she could hear him clearly. "Yami, where are you?"  
  
Seto left the dream once he heard Yami. He didn't want to get beaten too soon. No one seemed to notice too much.  
  
"I'm over here!" Yami tried to shout. But he had no voice. A dream will do that to you.  
  
But he didn't need to shout. He was already on the ground in front of Amme. Shadi had gone. Amme flung herself onto Yami.  
  
"Yami! Oh, my Ra! That was terrifying!" She said.  
  
"Are you alright?" Yami asked her. He was answered with a kiss.  
  
"I guess that answers my question." Yami said again. They kissed again. This one was for about a minute long.  
  
When they finished, Amme looked in Yami's eyes.  
  
"I... I love you." She said. Yami sighed and grinned.  
  
"Really?" He asked. "I love you too."  
  
They kissed again, then got woken up by a piercing scream.  
  
THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!  
  
Darkone: Yup, this was a good chapter.  
  
Yugi: Yay! I was in it!  
  
Darkone: Your' name was mentioned... Twice.  
  
Yugi: Same thing!  
  
Darkone: Whatever. Say... does it seem a little quiet to you?  
  
Yugi and Darkone looked around for Yami, just to find him sound asleep on the couch.  
  
Yugi started laughing.  
  
Darkone: Well, what do you know? He's in the last phase... isn't that cute?  
  
Yugi stops laughing just to roll his eyes. Then he started laughing again.  
  
Darkone: Oh, shut up. Please review so this dude can wake up.


	13. Serena, Jonouchi's Sister

Darkone: Hi everyone, I'm back with another chapter to this fanfic. I think it's almost done too.  
  
Yugi: Shhh!!! Be quiet! You're going to wake Yami!  
  
Yami is still asleep on the couch.  
  
Darkone: He wouldn't wake if Armageddon happened he's so asleep.  
  
Yugi: How do you know?  
  
Darkone: I've had a lot of sugar highs before. I'm an expert.  
  
Yugi: Really?  
  
Darkone: Cross to die and Hope my heart.  
  
Yugi: You mean Cross my heart and hope to die.  
  
Darkone: I think I know what I mean Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Are you sure?  
  
Darkone: I know you believe you understand what you think I said, but I am not sure you realize that what you heard is not what I meant.  
  
Yugi: .................. What???  
  
Darkone: Exactly.  
  
Yugi: You're strange.  
  
Darkone: And you're not? You're the one who put your coke next to Yami's coffee!  
  
Yugi: The two cups didn't even look alike!  
  
Darkone: Well, they had to have some resemblance, because YAMI WENT INTO A SUGAR HIGH!!!  
  
Yugi: Well it's not my fault! HE was the one who picked up the cup!  
  
The both turned to Yami.  
  
Darkone and Yugi to Yami: SHUT UP!  
  
They were used to him breaking up their fights. They shrugged and continued.  
  
Darkone: You're so stupid; you tried to go to go to Disney World, saw a sign that said 'Disney World Left', then went home.  
  
Yugi: You're so blonde; you couldn't call 911 because you couldn't find the eleven!  
  
Darkone: My hair color is black thank you!  
  
Yugi: That doesn't matter!  
  
Darkone: I think it does.  
  
Yugi: Who cares what you think?  
  
Darkone: I care.  
  
Yugi: I doubt even Kuriboh isn't this annoying.  
  
Darkone: Don't diss Kuriboh.  
  
Yugi: Why not?  
  
Darkone: Because Kuriboh's cool! What do you got against Kuriboh?  
  
Yugi: What do you like about Kuriboh?  
  
Darkone: ........ Yami usually stops us before we get this far, I don't know what to say.  
  
NARRATOR: Then just go to the fanfic!  
  
Darkone: That's a good idea! Here's the chapter. CHAPTER THIRTEEN: Serena, Jonouchi's Sister.  
  
It was raining when Amme and Yami woke up to hear the screaming.  
  
Amme ran out of her room and tried as best she could to find either the others or the screaming person. She couldn't find anyone of them. The whole place was pitch black.  
  
The person screaming was getting louder finally.  
  
"Teanna?" Amme asked.  
  
"That's not me, I'm over here!" Teanna called back through the screaming.  
  
"Where is everyone? I can't see anything!" Jonouchi's voice came.  
  
"Amme!?" Yami's voice trailed.  
  
"Where are you?" Amme called back.  
  
"I think I found a door!" Honda told everyone. "Try to find your way over here!"  
  
No one could. They kept bumping into the walls and everything else in their way. Funny thing was... none of the guards were out trying to help them.  
  
"I could use my 'Shadow Magic' to light my hand and find everyone, but I can't get Seto's words out of my head. He said that if I used my magic, I would lose energy and if lose too much, I'll die. I have to take that chance!" Amme thought.  
  
She held out her hand. It lit on fire. She could see now.  
  
"I found a light." She called. She started walking around trying to find everyone.  
  
"Yami! Where are you? Shout so I can hear you!" Amme called.  
  
"I'm over here!" Yami answered. Amme walked towards the direction of his voice. She found him standing and looking around. They kissed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Amme asked him.  
  
"I think so." Yami answered.  
  
"Good. Now, we need to find the others." Amme said. She took Yami's hand.  
  
"Teanna! Jonouchi! Where are you two?" Yami and Amme both yelled at the same time.  
  
"We're over here! We accidentally found each other!" Teanna and Jonouchi answered.  
  
Yami and Amme ran in the direction of the voices. They finally found Teanna and Jonouchi holding hands crouched in a corner of the palace.  
  
"Are you two alright?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well, I'm alright, but Jonouchi was cut by something in the leg." Teanna answered. Amme put the flame on her hand down to examine the cut. It was very deep.  
  
"Doesn't that flame hurt?" Teanna asked.  
  
"Not really." Amme answered. She helped Jonouchi up and put one of his arms around her shoulder. Yami did the same with the other. Now they had to find Honda.  
  
"This door's locked." Honda said when they found him.  
  
All of a sudden, the screaming stopped.  
  
"We have to get this door unlocked!" Yami said. Honda nodded.  
  
"Stand back." He said.  
  
Everyone stepped backwards. Honda kicked the door with all his might. It wouldn't budge.  
  
"Ok, that wasn't smart..." Honda admitted. Amme examined the door.  
  
"Let me try something.' She said. Honda took Jonouchi's arm that Amme was holding and Amme walked up to the door. She got on her tiptoes and pulled the hinge out of the door. Then she did the same thing with the hinge on the bottom. The door opened like that. They all piled into the room. There was a girl on the ground, knocked out.  
  
"Serena!" Jonouchi yelled (Serena is Serenity in Japan.). He tried to hobble towards her. It took him a while, but he managed to do it.  
  
Amme's flame went out.  
  
"I don't feel any different." She thought. "Maybe he was bluffing." She shrugged.  
  
"Serena, wake up! Are you alright?" Jonouchi was asking.  
  
"Jonouchi, are you sure that that's Serena?" Teanna asked. "Where's Deon?"  
  
"I'm positive that this is her." He said.  
  
"Who's Serena?" Amme asked.  
  
"Serena is Jonouchi's sister" Honda answered. (I know that's not her Japanese name, but I can't find that so I made up one ;).) "Deon is her husband."  
  
Honda scowled at mentioning Deon's name.  
  
Amme helped Yami and Jonouchi try to get Serena conscious while Honda and Teanna checked around to see what made her scream like that.  
  
About ten minutes later, Serena stirred. Then, like she remembered everything in an instant, she started panicking.  
  
"Serena, calm down. I'm here." Jonouchi said. She looked over to him. Then she stared blankly at him like she couldn't remember who he was, or like she did know he was there!  
  
"Where's Deon?" She asked something. She wasn't directing the question at anyone.  
  
"We don't know where Deon is." Jonouchi told her. She looked in his direction again, now looking confused.  
  
"Who said that?" She asked.  
  
"It's me Sis! Jonouchi? 'Shadow Duelist' Extraordinaire?" Jonouchi answered her. But his sister still looked confused.  
  
"Jonouchi? Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you!" She said.  
  
"Ok, this is now getting weird. What's wrong with her?" Amme asked quietly so Serena couldn't hear.  
  
"Serena..." Yami started. "What do you see? I mean, what are your surroundings?"  
  
"All I can see is purple clouds." The girl answered.  
  
"Can you move?" Yami asked again.  
  
"I can't even see my own hand in front of my face." Serena answered. Yami nodded.  
  
"Half of her mind is in the 'Shadow Realm'. She can't move and can't see anything, but she can still hear and talk." He concluded. "Some people think that it's funny to do that to other people."  
  
"How do we get her out of it?" Amme asked.  
  
"No one knows." Yami answered.  
  
A vase (yes, again with the vases) fell off the table again. Everyone jumped and looked over to the table.  
  
"What was that?" Serena asked, clearly frightened.  
  
While everyone was looking at the broken vase, a person in a brown cloak with a hood over his (or her) face slipped passed Serena. They didn't do anything to her, they just left a note.  
  
Then everyone turned around again to face Serena.  
  
"It was just a..." Jonouchi started. He saw the note and picked it up. He read it out loud.  
  
"Seto Kaiba did this to Serena. He took Deon as a prisoner. And the cut on Jonouchi can be healed by the 'Mystical Elf'. Just ask her." It read.  
  
"No! Deon!" Serena cried.  
  
"I wonder who left this..." Amme thought.  
  
"We need to get her to someone's room so she can at least try to sleep." Yami said. Honda and Teanna came back now.  
  
"I'll take her." Teanna offered.  
  
"Alright." Jonouchi said. "Serena, do you remember Teanna?"  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"We're going to get you to her room ok?" Jonouchi reassured. Serena nodded again.  
  
"Now about your leg," Yami said. He summoned the 'Mystical Elf'.  
  
"Could you--?" He didn't have to finish. The elf healed Jonouchi's leg and left.  
  
Jonouchi stood up.  
  
"Alright! I can walk again!" He acknowledged. He, Teanna and Honda helped Serena get on her feet and carried her down to Teanna's room. Yami and Amme stayed in the back.  
  
"Uh... that dream wasn't just a dream... was it?" Amme asked hopefully.  
  
"I was going to ask you that." Yami answered.  
  
"Good. I would be really embarrassed if I just dreamed it." Amme told him. Yami nodded.  
  
"But... what did Seto tell you before I got there?" He asked.  
  
"He still wants me to join him." Amme answered. She didn't tell him about the spell he out on her.  
  
"I shouldn't worry him." She thought.  
  
Long story short, they got Serena to Teanna's room then they all went back to sleep.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER!!  
  
Darkone to NARRATOR: They was a cheesy way to end the story! Why did you do that?  
  
NARRATOR very quietly: I lost a bet...  
  
Darkone and Yugi laugh hysterically.  
  
Darkone: I've been there. It's tough.  
  
NARRATOR: Yeah, it is. :( :( :( :( :(  
  
Yugi: That's hilarious! I've never lost a bet!  
  
Darkone: You haven't?  
  
Yugi: Nope!  
  
Darkone: Alright, I challenge you to duel! If I win, I get won't not get paid $50. If you lose, then you won't not give me $100. It's a win/win situation.  
  
Yugi: Uh, sure.  
  
Darkone laughs evilly.  
  
Darkone: You lose!  
  
Yugi: What? We didn't even duel!  
  
Darkone: But you agreed that if I win, then you'll give me $50. And if you lose, which is the same thing as me winning you would give me $100. So either way I win. You owe me $150.  
  
Yugi starts chasing Darkone around the room.  
  
NARRATOR: I wanna do this part! Review people! 


	14. Kidnapping

Darkone: Hi people! I have another chapter. I've really been slowing down. It didn't help that last might we went to the 4th of July parties all over the county.  
  
Yugi: It was fun. Though that cop was really mad at us...  
  
Darkone shrugs.  
  
Darkone: I know! And all we did was really help with the fireworks.  
  
Yugi laughs.  
  
Yugi: And egg everyone's house, and TP them, and declared WWIII, and—  
  
Darkone: I think now I know why he was so mad.  
  
Yugi: How?  
  
Darkone: You don't know? Oh my gosh you're dense.  
  
Yugi: And proud of it.  
  
Yami: ZZZZZzzzzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzzz.....  
  
Darkone: Yes, Yami is still asleep. Nothing seems to wake him up.  
  
Yugi: Not even his favorite drink.  
  
Yugi holds up a coffee cup.  
  
Darkone rolls her eyes.  
  
Darkone: Anyway... We need to get this chapter up because I got to do something else. So thank you Flamera and Mokubaz-Angel for reviewing.  
  
CHAPTER FOURTEEN: Kidnapping  
  
When Amme woke up the next morning, she was very tired and a little pale.  
  
"Could this be the spell that Seto put on me?" She asked herself quietly. Then she groaned.  
  
"Now the though question," She started ask herself out loud. "To tell Yami; or not to tell Yami."  
  
"Tell him what?" A girl asked. Amme turned around to see Teanna in the doorway.  
  
"Oh, uh... can I tell you something if you promise not to tell anyone?" Amme asked.  
  
"Sure." Teanna answered. She sat down on Amme's bed.  
  
Amme told her everything that happened in the dream.  
  
"Amme... That's so cool! You and Yami are in love!" Teanna said.  
  
"No, you're missing the point." Amme told. "The point was, if I use any 'Shadow Magic', I'll lose energy. And if I lose too much energy--."  
  
"You'll die. I know I heard that part." Teanna finished. Then she gasped. "Is THAT why you're so pale? You used some magic last night! You've got to tell Yami! (None of them were afraid of calling him that anymore.) Are you alright? Let me feel your forehead."  
  
"I'm fine. And I don't know if I should tell Yami or not." Amme told her before Teanna started freaking out.  
  
"Tell me what?" Yami asked. He was going to Amme's room anyways and he just got there at the wrong time.  
  
"Uh..." Teanna said.  
  
"That when Seto almost sent me to the 'Shadow Realm', someone helped me." Amme answered quickly. Teanna didn't even know that Amme had seen Seto before the dream, so she had to play like she did and she nodded.  
  
"Oh, really? Who was it?" Yami asked. His face brightened.  
  
"I don't really know. They threw rocks at Seto so he got distracted. I never saw anything of them except they were wearing brown cloaks with hoods." Amme answered. Before Yami could say anything back, Jonouchi came running down the hall.  
  
"Someone left another note." He said. They all stood and ran for Teanna's room, which was on the other side of the palace.  
  
"You never told me that Seto was the new leader of the 'Cave'." Teanna said.  
  
"I also never told you that the day before I went Seto came to my room." Amme answered her.  
  
"He WHAT!?" Teanna asked.  
  
"Shhh! Not even Yami knows about that." Amme answered.  
  
"I think you keep too many secrets Amme." Teanna told her.  
  
"Only two." Amme said back.  
  
"Well I think that Yami deserves to know about the 'Shadow Spell'." Teanna answered her again.  
  
They were silent the rest of the way to Teanna's room. As Jonouchi said, there was a note on the floor next to her.  
  
"Jonouchi? Are you back?" Serena asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here." Jonouchi answered.  
  
"What does the note say?" Amme asked. Teanna picked it up and read it out loud. Like the other one, it was in Egyptian.  
  
It read:  
  
"We've been doing research. To get Serena's sight back, she needs to be able to stand on her own two feet without anyone's help. We can't find anything about her movement."  
  
"That sounds really awkward." Teanna said after she read it out loud.  
  
"Did you see anyone in here?" Amme asked Jonouchi.  
  
"No, I didn't." Jonouchi answered.  
  
"I heard someone in here." Serena said.  
  
"What did you hear?" Yami asked.  
  
"I heard footsteps. I asked who was there. They told me to be quiet and that they were trying to help." Serena answered him.  
  
"Did you get any names out of them?" Honda asked, he had just woken up and his room happens to be next door to Teanna's.  
  
"No, they wouldn't give them." Serena answered again.  
  
"Well, let's get you on your' feet." Amme said. She took Serena's hands and pulled her up.  
  
"Amme, it said she had to get up on her own." Jonouchi said.  
  
"No it didn't. It just said she had to stand on her own two feet. It didn't say anything about her having to stand up on her own." Yami said for Amme.  
  
Serena was on her feet now. Amme positioned Serna's arms out ward so she could balance.  
  
"Now I'm going to let you go ok? Don't worry. If you fall, we'll catch you." Amme reassured.  
  
"Ok, I'm ready." Serena said. Amme let go of her very slowly. Serena stood like that, not moving anything for a minute. Then she wobbled and fell over. Honda caught her.  
  
"Try again." He said. He helped her back up.  
  
It took her a few tries, but she finally stood for five minutes.  
  
Her eyes became brighter as she squinted in the light.  
  
"I can see!" She said. "It worked!"  
  
"Alright!" Jonouchi shouted. Serena let herself fall into a sitting position.  
  
"I wonder who sent this." Yami said.  
  
"You can see everything?" Amme asked.  
  
"Yup." Serena answered.  
  
"How did those people who keep leaving notes know about Serena in the first place? And how did they find out about the cure?" Amme asked herself out loud.  
  
"No one seems to know about them." Teanna answered.  
  
Then the room went dark.  
  
"Ok, what is it with things in the palace and going black?" Jonouchi asked. He looked around. The room was pitch black and freezing cold, but outside it was sunny and blazing hot.  
  
"Where is everyone?" Serna asked. "Don't tell me I went blind again."  
  
"No, we all can't see." Honda confirmed.  
  
"I could get us light, but I'd have to use 'Shadow Magic'." Amme told.  
  
"That's alright Amme." Teanna said quickly. "You don't have to."  
  
"Someone grab a hold of Serena." Amme told.  
  
"Got her!" Jonouchi called back.  
  
"Now we need to find the way out." Amme told everyone. They all (except Jonouchi, who had a hold of Serena) tried to find the way out. Amme found it first.  
  
"I've got it." She said. She opened the door (it had closed itself or something) so the light could come in. It did, but right when se opened the door, a 'Strike Ninja' whizzed past and grabbed her. Then he ran off. Amme screamed.  
  
Everyone else rushed out of the room.  
  
"Amme!" Yami shouted. But she was long gone. There was only one thing left from Amme. And that was her scarf that she always wore.  
  
THE END!!!  
  
Darkone: That was good. Or, at least all right.  
  
Yami stirred.  
  
Yami: Oh, my head!  
  
Yugi: Hey! Yami's awake!  
  
Yami: What happened? Last thing I remember was... I don't know what I remember last!  
  
Darkone: You went into a sugar high in the seventh chapter I think.  
  
Yami: What chapter is it?  
  
Yugi: The fourteenth.  
  
Yami: You let me sleep through seven chapters!?!?!?!?  
  
Darkone: We couldn't wake you! We tried! And besides, you can just re-read them!  
  
Yami: Whatever. So how much fighting did you two do?  
  
Yugi: Enough until the end of the story. Then we'll start up again with the same ones in the next story.  
  
Yami: Ok...  
  
Darkone: I'm bored.  
  
Yugi Oh, we really care what you think!  
  
Darkone: Why, thank you! And you still owe me $150!  
  
Yugi chases Darkone around the room again.  
  
Yami: Review. I don't care if you do or not.  
  
Darkone starts choking Yami. Yugi starts kicking Darkone. 


	15. Tragic Happenings

Darkone: Well folks, this will be one of the last chapters. There will be four left tops.  
  
Yami: No way!  
  
Yugi: That's not right!  
  
Darkone: Why not? I'm going to make a sequel, so what's it matter?  
  
Yami: Oh, ok.  
  
Yugi: You can continue then.  
  
Darkone: Thank you. As I was saying, this is one of the last four chapters. And the last chapter might just be stuff I forgot to mention. So take this chapter. It might be short. I don't know.  
  
Yugi: Is there anything else you want to add?  
  
Darkone: Oh yeah, I might put songfic in this chapter. And NO Yugi, it's not Holding My Last Breath. That one will be in the next chapter. And just so you know, N.A.V.Y. means "Never Again Volunteer Yourself".  
  
CHAPTER FIFTEEN: Tragic Happenings.  
  
After Amme had been kidnapped, Yami, Teanna and Honda searched the town for her. Jonouchi stayed with his sister.  
  
"Amme! Amme, where are you?" Yami shouted. He figured she would be at the 'Cave' where Seto Kaiba was. But she forgot to tell him where that was.  
  
"Amme, yell if you're here!" Teanna called. If only SHE had been the one to open the door.  
  
"Are you out there Amme?" Honda asked loudly. He wished he knew where she was. He liked having her around.  
  
"Huh..." Yami said quietly to himself. "I wish I knew where the 'Cave' was."  
  
As soon as he finished saying that, he saw a person about five inches shorter than him walk by. That person (Don't know if it's a boy or girl) had on a brown cloak and a hood over his head. Yami remembered that that was one of the kids that people had been talking about, so he decided to follow it.  
  
The person walked into an alley and seemed to disappear. But the person left behind another note.  
  
Teanna and Honda had seen Yami following the cloaked person and caught up with him in time to see Yami pick up the note. He read it to himself and then sighed in great relief. Honda took the note out of Yami's hands and read it out loud.  
  
"The 'Cave' is located exactly five miles in front of the palace." It said. "But guards are swarmed around it. They think you know where it is so they're being precautious. And another thing: Seto thinks he knows you and you'll come right away, so be careful about the timing. Amme is doing alright and they haven't tried to hurt her... yet."  
  
"So Amme's alright." Teanna said.  
  
"For the moment." Yami answered.  
  
"But this note said it itself. Timing is everything. Seto Kaiba knows that Yami will come after just as soon as possible, so all of his guards are scattered through every entrance in the place." Honda said.  
  
"But Seto has a 'Millennium Item'. There's no telling what he could do to Amme." Yami said.  
  
"And not to mention that curse thing he put on her..." Teanna whispered to herself. Yami heard her.  
  
"What did Seto do to Amme?" Yami asked. Teanna paled like she knew she was caught.  
  
"Uh..." She started. "Well, Amme told me about that dream she had, with Seto in it, and she said that he had put a 'Shadow Spell' on her so that if she ever used 'Shadow Magic' then she would lose energy and if she lost too much then she would.... Well... die."  
  
"Die? But she used some yesterday." Yami countered.  
  
"Today she was very tired and pale." Teanna told.  
  
"Why wouldn't she tell me?" Yami asked. Teanna groaned a little bit.  
  
"She didn't want to worry you." Teanna admitted. Yami looked a little angry now.  
  
"Is there any thing else she neglected to tell me?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, well, there was one thing." Teanna started. "The day before she went to the 'Cave', Seto Kaiba came to her room and well, tried to get her to turn her back on you."  
  
"He WHAT!?" Honda asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm glad I'm not the only one being left out." Yami said sarcastically.  
  
"Well, you can't really blame her for not telling you if you look on her point of view." Teanna said, trying to defend Amme.  
  
"Really? How?" Yami asked.  
  
"She loves you Yami. She really does love you. But she wants freedoms too. If she told you about both Seto Kaiba's visit and her spell, then she would have been massively protected and not able to do anything. Her life would have been one big bore. And knowing her, it would have driven her mad." Teanna explained.  
  
"How does she know I would react like that?" Yami asked again.  
  
"She didn't. But she also did want to worry you at all about her when you were having such a good time with her. And she didn't really seem to think that anyone should know about Kaiba, because I had to pry it out of her." Teanna answered. Yami considered that.  
  
"Ok, I can understand her not telling Yami, but why not tell me and Jonouchi? What did we do?" Honda asked.  
  
"The only reason she told me was because I heard her talking to herself about it." Teanna answered again. Then she turned to Yami. "Yami, I know that she loves with all her heart, and would probably go to the 'Shadow Realm' and back if it meant saving you. Do you feel that way towards her?"  
  
Yami sighed, closed his eyes and rubbed his head like he was in serious thought.  
  
"I can honestly say... that I do love her the same way." Yami concluded.  
  
"Then what are two secrets going to do? I bet you've kept secrets from her too." Teanna told. Yami nodded.  
  
"If you love her Yami, then why are we still here arguing over a bunch of secrets? We need to go find Amme." Honda said, trying to get them to go. Yami nodded.  
  
While that was happening, Amme was unconscious when 'Strike Ninja' brought her to the 'Cave'. There she was placed inside a cage.  
  
"Oh, my head..." She thought. "Where am I? What happened? Where is everyone?"  
  
Then everything came back into her head. She bolted upright. Then her suspicion was confirmed. She was back inside the 'Cave'.  
  
"I remember now..." Amme said out loud.  
  
"Well well well." An all-too-familiar voice said. It was the voice of the one and only Seto Kaiba.  
  
"What do you want with me this time?" Amme asked him.  
  
"I'm going to use you as bait. Since you're so certain that Yami loves you, then he'll do anything for your safety." Seto Kaiba answered. "And you can't escape at all."  
  
"Because of the 'Shadow Spell', yes I know. And since I'm certain that I love Yami so much then I'll be willing to do anything to ensure his safety. Even if that means giving up my life." Amme countered.  
  
"My aren't we brave when in danger?" Seto challenged.  
  
"Shut up, you're wasting all my oxygen." Amme insulted.  
  
"Let me get this straight: You're willing to talk rudely to me, give up your life for Yami, AND stay here all at the same time?" Seto asked.  
  
"What did I just tell you?" Amme said again. After that, she tried to shun him.  
  
"Are you even sure that Yami is trying to save you right now? Do you trust him enough to know 100% that he's on his way here? As I recall, you've never told him where this place is. So there's no way he can get here! You're stuck!" Seto gloated. He disappeared from the room.  
  
Amme was all by herself. There was no one else there.  
  
"Oh, why does Kaiba have to do that? Now I can't get what he said out of my head!" Amme thought.  
  
You don't remember me, but I remember You...  
  
"Come to think of it, I never DID tell Yami where this place was!" She thought again.  
  
I'd lie awake and try so hard not to think of You  
  
"What if doesn't ever come?"  
  
But who, can, decide, what they dream, and dream I do  
  
"But he has to come!"  
  
I believe in you  
  
"If only I could find him somehow."  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
"He DOES love me back, right?"  
  
I have to be with you.  
  
"And would I risk my life so he can have his?"  
  
To live, to breathe, You're taking over me!  
  
Darkone: Ok! NOW I'm switching to Yami's POV so don't get confused.  
  
Yami, Teanna, and Honda ran back to the palace to tell Jonouchi what they found and what they were going to do. Then they borrowed some horses and raced off for what they thought was the 'Cave'.  
  
"I hope Amme's still alright." Yami thought.  
  
Have you forgotten all I know, and all we had?  
  
"I still don't see how she would keep those secrets from me!" He thought again.  
  
You told me mornings "I long for you" and touched my hand  
  
"She kept those from me, so how can be sure that she loves me?"  
  
I knew you loved me then!  
  
"I have to save her!"  
  
I believe in you  
  
Yami, Teanna and Honda about 500 yards away from the entrance to the 'Cave'.  
  
"If only I could find what room she's in."  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
"She DOES love me back, right?"  
  
I have to be with you  
  
"I'll just have to find out when I get there."  
  
To live, to breathe, You're taking over me!  
  
I looked in the mirror, and see your face!  
  
If I look deep enough,  
  
So many things inside that are just like you are: taking over!  
  
THE END (Again!)  
  
Darkone: So, how was it?  
  
Yami: Ask a stupid question, get a stupid answer.  
  
Darkone: I'll take that as a compliment.  
  
Yugi: Then you take things the wrong way!  
  
Darkone threw a glare at Yugi.  
  
Darkone: For someone who's in debt $150, I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you.  
  
Yugi looks terrified and stops talking. Amme smirks.  
  
Yami: You're in debt to her? What did you do now?  
  
Darkone: He lost a bet.  
  
Yami starts laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Yami: Oh, that's hilarious!  
  
Darkone: What can I say? I'm the master when it comes to dueling.  
  
Yami: Are not.  
  
Darkone: Are too.  
  
Yami: Are not.  
  
Darkone: Are too.  
  
Yami: Fine then. I N.A.V.Y. volunteer Marik to duel you under Jessica's supervision so he doesn't cheat.  
  
Marik suddenly comes onto the set.  
  
Marik: Yami! Did you N.A.V.Y. me into another duel!?  
  
Yami: You know it.  
  
Marik shrugs.  
  
Marik: Ok. I will if we get reviews saying they want me to.  
  
Darkone rolls eyes.  
  
Darkone: You know what? I'm not even going to say this part.  
  
Marik: Why not?  
  
Darkone: Because I have for the last fourteen chapters that's why!  
  
Marik flinches from being talked to like that.  
  
Marik: Fine. Then I'LL say it. Review! I've always wanted to do that! 


	16. The Meeting

Darkone: Ok, I don't really know how many chapters are left in this one, but there aren't many.  
  
Yugi and Yami: :'(  
  
Darkone: And where's Marik?  
  
Yugi: He left.  
  
Darkone: Oh well. I guess he doesn't want to duel. That's good, because I didn't want to anyways.  
  
Yami: Why not? Afraid you'll lose?  
  
Darkone: Never!  
  
Yugi in sing-song voice: Darkone is a loser! Darkone is a loser!  
  
Darkone in more sarcastic sing-song voice: Yugi owes me $150! Yugi owes me $150!  
  
Yugi shuts up.  
  
Darkone: Now, let's get this road on the show!  
  
Yami and Yugi: 8-P  
  
Darkone: What?  
  
Yami: I think you mean let's get the show on the road.  
  
Yugi nods.  
  
Darkone: They're different, just the same thing.  
  
Yugi: Now you mean they're the same thing, just different.  
  
Darkone: I think I know what I mean!  
  
Yugi and Yami roll eyes.  
  
Darkone: X-D  
  
CHAPTER SIXTEEN: The Meeting.  
  
Jien was now sitting in the room guarding Amme who was still in her cage.  
  
"Jien, why did you take sides with Seto?" She asked him.  
  
"He offered us food and safety for the price of following him against Yami." Jien answered.  
  
"You did that knowing that I was in the palace with him?" Amme asked again.  
  
"We thought you would be glad to get rid of him." Jien corrected. "Apparently, we were wrong."  
  
Amme groaned as she moved her leg so it wouldn't go to sleep. She had already tried to use 'Shadow Magic' to get out of the cage she was forced into, and all she got out of it was a hurt leg. She could barley stand.  
  
"Face it Amme. Yami's not coming. You never told him where this place was, so how could he?" Jien told.  
  
"Someone could help him." Amme hoped. She was referring to the two people in brown cloaks who seemed to be everywhere.  
  
"If you're referring to the people in brown cloaks, you definitely have no hope. Those two are dead. We caught them trying to break Deon free from our control and captured them. Then we threw them into the Nile." Jien pointed out. That did it. Amme was history. She knew it. All she could do was wait and hope for dear life that Yami would come.  
  
"How do we know when the time is right to go in?" Honda asked. Teanna shrugged.  
  
"It just said be careful with the timing." She answered.  
  
"There are guards everywhere." Yami said. "We have no chance of getting in unnoticed."  
  
They looked around to try to find someway to get in. There was none.  
  
"Then we'll have to break through." Honda concluded. He prepared to charge the guards when an arrow struck the side of the 'Cave'. Some guards went to see what it was. More arrows flew over there. More guards left. Soon there were none left guarding the entrance.  
  
"This is it." Yami said. "We have to go in now. But we need to be careful not to make any noise."  
  
They all ran for the entrance. No one saw them, thankfully.  
  
When they were successfully inside the 'Cave', they had no clue of where to go. They looked around.  
  
"Hey, look there!" Honda exclaimed. Yami and Teanna looked to where he was pointing to see markers on the walls.  
  
"Let see: To the left is the food hall, recreation room and half the bedrooms, and to the right is Seto's lair, the battle plan area, and the other half of the bedrooms. Well, I guess that means we go right." Teanna said. "If Amme is anywhere, she'd be in Seto's lair."  
  
"That is what they want you to think." A voice said. Teanna, Honda, and Yami turned to see a woman about twenty-one years old standing behind them.  
  
"What?" Yami asked. "You know where they put Amme?"  
  
The woman shushed Yami quickly.  
  
"To use that name here is like signing a death sentence. It is not allowed. You must come with me. I can help you." The woman said. "My name is Melina. I was Amme's best friend."  
  
Yami looked at the woman, then to Teanna, then to Honda, then to the woman again. She seemed sincere.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Yami agreed. The woman turned around and walked away quickly. Teanna, Honda and Yami followed.  
  
"Do you really think you can trust her?" Teanna asked quietly.  
  
"I don't know. But this is the only thing we can do right now." Yami answered.  
  
"But what if this is just a trap?" Honda asked.  
  
"Then, I don't know what we'll do. But she really seems to know where Amme is." Yami said quietly. The woman walked into a room and held open the door for them. There were a lot of people in there. They were mostly kids and women.  
  
"I've found them." Melina said to the others.  
  
"Good. Now we can help get Amme out." A small kid said.  
  
"Ok, first of all, what is going on? And second, what is this place?" Yami asked.  
  
"This is a meeting we select few who don't want anything to do with Seto Kaiba come to, to talk. And we want to help you get Amme back." Another person answered.  
  
"But what does Seto want with Amme?" Honda asked.  
  
"Amme is the key to everything." A little girl said.  
  
"Wait... she what?" Teanna asked. "Amme? OUR Amme, the key to everything? What key? I thought Yami was the key!"  
  
"Well, technically, Yami is the key to the world, but Amme is the key to him. Seto Kaiba knows that Yami loves Amme, so Seto is willing to do everything he can do to Amme to get Yami to do what Seto wants." Another kid said.  
  
"Where is Amme? We need to get her out of here. Now, you said she wasn't in Kaiba's lair. So where is she?" Honda asked.  
  
"Right now she's in a secret passage that isn't on the maps." Melina said.  
  
"Ok, one more thing." Teanna said.  
  
"What is it?" Someone asked.  
  
"Have you seen any kids in brown cloaks around lately?" Teanna asked. Everyone was silent now.  
  
"Those poor kids..." Someone said. "They helped us see that following Seto Kaiba is wrong."  
  
"They've helped us a lot." Yami said back. "What happened to them?"  
  
"You know of Deon right?" Someone else asked. Teanna, Honda, and Yami nodded. "Well, they got caught trying to help him, so they tied them up and threw them into the Nile."  
  
Yami felt like he just lost a best friend... or two.  
  
"But right now we need to get Amme out of danger." Yami thought. He pushed the sad feeling out of his mind.  
  
There were sounds of someone running as if they were fleeing for their lives. The person threw open the door to the room they were in and tried to catch her breath.  
  
"What is it Kira? Take a deep breath now." Melina asked. Kira took many deep breaths.  
  
"They... they have... they have moved Amme. She's now in.... in the battle plan area." Kira puffed.  
  
Minutes before Kira informed the meeting about Amme:  
  
"I need to get out of here!" Amme thought. She was still in the cage. She had been there only hours and she was bored to death.  
  
She was perfectly fine sleeping on the hard floor of the cage until Seto Kaiba came into the room. She woke instantly.  
  
"Sorry to wake you like this, but you looked like you were sleeping too comfortably." Kaiba said.  
  
"Oh, why don't you go shove it up your' 'Millennium Rod'." Amme snarled back. Kaiba laughed.  
  
"Cute. I'm only down here because we need to move you. You can finally get out of that cage. Of course you would have to be tied up, but I think that that's better than being in a small cage with nothing but a bunch of bars." Kaiba stated. He walked towards the cage.  
  
Amme knew she would have to go. She had a hurt leg from trying to get out with 'Shadow Magic' earlier, so she couldn't get very far. But she could give them a hard time. She backed up into the corner of the cage as far as she could go.  
  
"Come near me, and I swear to Ra I'll hurt you." She said. Kaiba laughed yet another time.  
  
"Let me tell you of a feature of my 'Millennium Rod'. I can make anyone do what I want them to do, without taking over their minds." He said. His 'Millennium Rod' flashed and Amme stood up.  
  
"What the heck?" She asked. She didn't make herself stand. Something... or someone... made her. Seto Kaiba unlocked her cage and got in it.  
  
Suddenly, a rope appeared in his hands. Amme had nowhere to go. She was trapped in the corner. She couldn't do anything but let him tie her up. But she did make it hard for him by playing limp.  
  
Then he gagged her. Amme just rolled her eyes.  
  
"What does he think he's doing? The way he tied me up, I could get out of this in a second. That is... if both of my legs still worked." She thought.  
  
When Seto was done tying her up, he called in some guards to carry her to the new holding spot.  
  
"This is getting funny," Amme thought. "He has the nerve to tie up a girl but not the bravery of carrying one."  
  
Amme saw Kira, her old friend. Kira was surprised to see Amme moved. Like she wasn't in on this thing. What was wrong with her?  
  
But Kira looked terrified. She mouthed that Yami was there and they were going to get her out as fast as they could. Then she ran off in a puff of... well... puff.  
  
THE END AGAIN!!! :D  
  
Darkone: I know... there was no songfic. But I needed to put this one in here.  
  
Yugi: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO THE TWO "MYSTERY PEOPLE!?  
  
Darkone: Oh, you mean the people I threw into the Nile?  
  
Yugi: HOW COULD YOU!? YOU SAID WE WOULD KNOW WHO THEY WERE IN THE LAST CHAPTER, WE CAN'T KNOW WHO THEY ARE IF THEY'RE DEAD AND NO ONE ELSE KNOWS WHO THEY ARE!  
  
Darkone: Gosh, weird person.  
  
Yami: Really! Calm down Yugi!  
  
Darkone: Do you really think I would kill off the people who were going to co-star in the sequel in the first fanfic?  
  
Yugi: They're in the next one?  
  
Darkone nods.  
  
Yami: Cool. Just as long as Amme and I are in it.  
  
Darkone: You think I would leave the stars out?  
  
Darkone starts crying sarcastically.  
  
Yami: Your life revolves around being sarcastic doesn't it?  
  
Darkone sarcastically: Naw, my life revolves around Mr. Dweeb!  
  
Yugi starts yelling at Darkone. Darkone shuns him.  
  
Yami: Review please or these two will never stop fighting and we won't get to see what happens to Amme and me! 


	17. Holding My Last Breath

Darkone: Hi, I'm back with another chapter.  
  
Yugi is laughing really hard.  
  
Darkone glares at him.  
  
Darkone: Shut up!  
  
Yami: Well, it IS kind of funny.  
  
Darkone sends a glare in his direction and he shuts up.  
  
Darkone: My mom read my story and started bragging on me all over town. Now I'm on like the bestsellers list in the town.  
  
Yugi laughs harder.  
  
Darkone: You know... I'd really like to see $150 in my hand before you laugh like that at me.  
  
Yugi still hadn't given Darkone her $150, so he stops laughing.  
  
Darkone: I wanna thank Mokubaz-Angel for once again reviewing this story. And I want to also thank one of my friends Lizzie Anice. Here! Have a cookie!  
  
Darkone gives Lizzie Anice and Mokubaz-Angel cookies.  
  
Lizzie: Those aren't macadamias are they? Because I don't like those.  
  
Darkone rolls her eyes.  
  
Darkone: Can you just pick them out?  
  
Lizzie: That's too hard!  
  
Darkone: Well, soft cookie.  
  
Yami: Again, you mean Tough Cookie.  
  
Yugi rolls his eyes like he knows what's going to happen next.  
  
Yugi imitating Darkone and Darkone: Same thing.  
  
Darkone: Hey! That's my line!  
  
Yugi: Well, you use it too much.  
  
Darkone: Do not!  
  
Yugi: Do too.  
  
Darkone: Prove it!  
  
Yugi rewinds all chapters and shows Darkone where she says Same Thing all the time.  
  
Darkone: What can I say? It's a habit. Now here's the fan/songfic. Enjoy!  
  
CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: Holding My Last Breath.  
  
Amme was thrown into a room that had little battle notes all over it. Like Seto Kaiba was planning a war.  
  
"Like it?" Seto Kaiba asked. Amme couldn't talk because she was gagged. He crouched down beside her.  
  
"Good. This is the last place you're ever going to see your Yami. We've set a trap in here. Making him easy to kill. And you can't do a thing about it." He said again. He got up and laughed evilly.  
  
"Why would he want to tell me this?" Amme thought.  
  
"Because I wanted to let you know that once I kill Yami I'll take over as Pharaoh!" Seto laughed, just as if he heard Amme thinking.  
  
Amme looked terrified.  
  
"Oh my Ra! He's going to kill Yami!" She thought. She started struggling with the ropes tied around her. But her leg hurt her too much. She had to stop.  
  
"You know, you're a lot like that girl we threw into the Nile. She was so persistent. Always trying to escape and save her partner." Seto said again. That got Amme angry.  
  
"He threw a little girl into the Nile?" She thought. Her anger raged. For a second, her eyes glowed. But that was a form of 'Shadow Magic', so she got herself electrified. She screamed into her gag. Seto laughed another time.

Yami, Teanna, and Honda were being led from the meeting to where they were keeping Amme.  
  
"We would like to help somehow." Someone said.  
  
"You've already helped enough. And we don't want you getting hurt." Yami said.  
  
"Amme used to be our leader." Someone else said.  
  
"She did many things for us by risking her life." Some other person said.  
  
"We want to repay her." Another person said.  
  
"Please let us help." Kira asked. "We can really do a lot."  
  
"Seto Kaiba has a 'Millennium Item'. With it he can control people's minds at his will." Yami said. "It won't be safe for any of you."  
  
"It's not safe for you." Someone said. "He can take over you too."  
  
"I've got a 'Millennium Item', so it can't hurt me. And then I'll make sure he won't get these two. But I can't help all of you." Yami told. "It will be better for you to stay here."  
  
It took some talking, but Yami, Teanna and Honda finally convinced the people not to go with them. Amme sat all tied up. She was in bad pain. The electrocution really hurt a lot.  
  
"Why does it have to be like this?" She thought. "Why can't Kaiba leave well enough alone?"  
  
Amme tried to ignore the pain in her leg, but she couldn't. She felt tired and burned out. Like she was a candle and someone blew her out.  
  
Then she heard the door creak open.  
  
"Expect the worst." She thought. She was right. There was Jien.  
  
"And I thought my luck had run out." Amme thought again.  
  
"You know... we wouldn't have to tie you up if you'd just listen to us and do what we say." Jien said. Amme shut him out.  
  
"Do what you want. I'll just talk to you anyways." Jien said again. "I bet it hurts to get electrocuted like that huh?"  
  
Amme shrugged.  
  
"Then again, your leg might've been hurting so badly, you didn't even feel the shock!" Jien said again. Just thinking about Amme's leg made her ache all over. She moaned.  
  
"Did Lord Seto also forget to mention that along with every 'Shadow Spell' we put on you, it works doubly hard?" Jien asked.  
  
"Great. Another thing to worry about." Amme thought as she rolled her eyes. "I can see I'm never going to get out of this alive... or with my mind." "We're coming Amme." Yami thought as he tried to open the door where they were keeping Amme. Of course, it was locked. "There's someone coming in." Jien thought. He got up.  
  
"See 'ya later Sis!" He said out loud. He got up and left the room through the other door.  
  
"What's he leaving all of a sudden for?" Amme thought. She was really tired.  
  
"Maybe I should sleep for just a little bit..." Part of her thought. Amme closed her eyes.  
  
"No!" Screamed the other part. "If you sleep now, you might not wake up!" Amme's eyes shot open. She could see the door handle wiggling like it was trying to open.  
  
"Great," She thought. "More trouble." 

"It won't open." Yami said. "Can we find another way in?"  
  
"Let me try." Honda said. He went up to the door. Then (Like Amme did two chapters ago) he took out the hinges. The door opened like that. They found Amme tied and gagged in a corner of the room.  
  
"Amme!" They all shouted. Amme looked pale and tired, but at least she was alive. They ran over to her and untied her.  
  
"Oh, my Ra, I never want to do that again!" Amme said when they untied her. She kissed Yami.  
  
"You ok?" He asked. Amme nodded.  
  
"I got a little shocked, but that's about it." She answered.  
  
"You're leg! It's cut!" Teanna scorned quietly.  
  
"Oh, I tried to get out and got hurt. That's all that is." Amme told.  
  
"But can you stand?" Honda asked.  
  
"Sort of. But not much." Amme answered.  
  
"She would have been able to if she had just stayed put." A voice said. Everyone knew it was Seto Kaiba.  
  
Teanna helped Amme stand on her good leg.  
  
"What was the point of kidnapping Amme?" Honda asked. "Nothing came out of it."  
  
"On the contrary. My plan is going perfectly." Seto said. "Well, watching Amme getting electrocuted was a perk."  
  
Amme groaned at being reminded that that happened.  
  
"Don't remind me," She said.  
  
"So what do you plan to do next?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well, first, I'd want to trap you, so you couldn't escape." Seto Kaiba answered. He held up his hand and two 'Shadow Monsters' appeared in front of him. They were 'Holding Legs', and 'Holding Arms'. They locked on to Yami's hands and ankles and fastened him to the wall.  
  
"Yami!" Amme said. Honda ran to Yami and tried to get the 'Shadow Monsters' off of him. They wouldn't budge.  
  
"Then I'd want to make you suffer." Seto said again.  
  
"Why? What did he do to you?" Amme asked.  
  
"He's the Pharaoh, and I want that position." Seto answered. That enraged Amme. Her eyes glowed again. But, of course, that was a type of 'Shadow Spell', so she was once again shocked.  
  
This one was more powerful then the last. She once again screamed. Then she slipped off of Teanna's arm and fell to the floor, searching for her breath.  
  
"Amme!" Yami called once again. "Kaiba, what did you do to her?"  
  
"Me? I didn't do anything. She got herself mad and then my 'Shadow Spell' took effect." Seto answered.  
  
"I... really need... need to learn how... how to control... my anger." She coughed.  
  
"Are you alright?" Teanna asked, bending down to check on her friend.  
  
"I... I'm fine. I just... just need to... catch my... catch my breath." Amme coughed again. Then she groaned.  
  
"Why do you take such pleasure in hurting people?" Honda asked. "What did the world do to you to make you so miserable to it?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just made that way." Seto answered. "Now... the total annihilation of Pharaoh Yami!"  
  
Seto Kaiba summoned his favorite monster. A 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'.  
  
Teanna and Honda stood in front of Yami.  
  
"No you won't. You'll have to get through us first." They said. Kaiba shrugged. His monster prepared to attack them.  
  
"This is excellent! I'll finally get to be Pharaoh after so long!" Seto thought.  
  
Meanwhile, Amme was trying to at least sit up.  
  
"No..." She thought as she closed her eyes. "This can't be happening. They're going to die, and I can't do a thing to stop it. This isn't right. NO!"  
  
She opened her eyes again and they glowed a bright blue color. Then she disappeared from the ground and appeared again next to Yami. She was shocked again for using 'Shadow Magic'. Again, it was more powerful than the last one, but Amme didn't notice it.  
  
"I can't let this happen. Not to him." She thought.  
  
"Hold on tight, and don't move!" She shouted to them. Teanna and Honda grabbed onto Amme and Amme took hold of Yami (because he couldn't move).  
  
Seto Kaiba's 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' attacked.  
  
Amme conjured up the last of her strength and sent the attack right back to the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon'. In the process, she also freed Yami from his holding point.  
  
"What in the world?" Seto Kaiba asked. "Why did she do that? She could die now!"  
  
"Amme, can you hear me?" Yami asked her. Amme was unconscious on the floor. Teanna bent down to check her breathing.  
  
"She's still alive, but barley." She said.  
  
"If I can't kill you, I can still send you to the 'Shadow Realm'!" Seto cried. A vast number of guards surrounded Yami, Teanna, Honda, and the still unconscious Amme. Seto Kaiba showed them his 'Millennium Rod'. It was powering up to strike them down.  
  
THWOK! TWANG! ZOOM! DING! And CRASH! Were the next five sounds heard. The THWOK was the sound of an arrow flying off its bow. The TWANG was the recoil of the bow string. The ZOOM was the arrow flying through the air. The DING was the sound of the arrow coming in contact with the 'Millennium Rod', and the CRASH was the sound of the 'Millennium Rod' falling onto the floor.  
  
Everyone (everyone who was conscious) looked up. The two people in brown cloaks were back! They were right in the doorway. The one who fired the arrow already had another one on the bow and had it aimed at the 'Millennium Rod'. Though you could only see their eyes, they just DARED Seto or anyone else to go pick up the rod.  
  
"There are only two of you. What are you going to do against a whole army of people?" Seto Kaiba asked them.  
  
"Who said THEY didn't have an army?" A voice said. Everyone looked around. There was Deon with an arrow attached to a bow, already aimed at Seto Kaiba. Then, everyone from the meeting scrambled in and aimed arrows at the people surrounding Yami and company.  
  
One of the two in the brown cloaks waved their hand around in the air. Then Yami and company disappeared, taking Deon with them.  
  
Back at the palace, Teanna, Honda, Jonouchi, Deon, and Yami were trying to get Amme to wake up. She was still alive, but not by much.  
  
Finally, she stirred.  
  
"Oh..." She started. "I hurt."  
  
"She's awake!" Teanna proclaimed.  
  
"Amme?" Yami asked. Amme looked at him. Then she smiled really big.  
  
"You're alive!" She sighed. Then her face dropped. "I can't say the same thing for myself."  
  
"What do you mean? You're awake! You can make it." Yami told her. It was more of a command. She shook her head.  
  
((Hold on to me now))  
  
"I can't." She said, her voice breaking. "I can't make it Yami."  
  
((You know I can't stay long))  
  
"No, no you can't die!" Yami said back, his voice also breaking. Teanna, Jonouchi, Deon, Honda, and Serena all left the room. (Someone carried Serena because she still couldn't move)  
  
((All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid))  
  
Amme groaned and clutched her stomach.  
  
"I don't even remember what I did. I just know I did something." She told him, trying to get the subject off of her dying.  
  
((Can you hear me?))  
  
"I'm not going to let you change the subject Amme. I know you better than that." Yami said. He picked Amme's head up and cradled her in his arms.  
  
((Can you feel me in your arms?))  
  
"Fine. I'm not really afraid to die Yami. At least, not this way." Amme said to Yami.  
  
((Holding my last breath))  
  
"Die what way?" Yami asked.  
  
((Safe inside myself))  
  
"Well, making a difference in the world. If Seto Kaiba had killed you, he would've been able to take over the world. Plus, I wouldn't be able to live without you." Amme answered.  
  
((Are all my thoughts of you))  
  
"You think I can live without you?" Yami asked her again. "And what about these secrets you kept from me? The 'Shadow Spell' Kaiba put on you, and him coming the day before you went back to the 'Cave'. I know about those you know."  
  
((Sweet rapture and lie, it ends here tonight))  
  
"Well, at first, I wasn't going to tell you at all. But then, I was going to tell you after Serena got her sight back. Then this whole thing happened." Amme told.  
  
((I'll miss the winter))  
  
"But why did you keep it from me the first time?" Yami asked another time.  
  
((A world of fragile things))  
  
"I didn't want you to worry about me." Amme answered him. She moaned another time. Yami took in a sharp breath. He hated seeing her like that. Nearly on her death bed.  
  
((Look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree))  
  
"I know you would have." Amme said again.  
  
((I know you hear me))  
  
Yami couldn't hold it back anymore. He cried.  
  
"You're right. I would have." He answered her.  
  
((I can taste it in your tears))  
  
Amme was fading out. It was getting harder to see. She had to squint to focus on Yami.  
  
((Closing your eyes you disappear, you pray your dreams will leave you here))  
  
"This can't be real." Yami thought. "I'm really going to lose her."  
  
((But still you wake and know the truth, no one was there))  
  
"Oh, it's getting harder to breathe." Amme thought. She sucked in a deep breath and would keep it as long as she could. She knew it would be her last.  
  
((Holding my last breath))  
  
"Amme! No, you can't go." Yami pleaded. Amme lifted her arm to him. He was warm, but she was ice cold.  
  
((Safe inside myself, are all my thoughts of you))  
  
Amme let go of her last breath.  
  
((Sweet rapture and lie, it ends here tonight))  
  
"Goodbye Yami, I lo—"  
  
That's the end of this chapter.  
  
Yami: You KILLED Amme? Have you gone mad? What were you smoking when you typed this?  
  
Darkone: I was smoking Pot thank you very much. Uh-oh.  
  
Darkone runs from cops.  
  
Yami starts choking Darkone while she's running.  
  
Yugi starts laughing.  
  
Yugi: Calm down Yami! She already said that she puts Amme in the sequel, so why are you trying to kill her? If you DO kill her, then she can never make Amme come back again.  
  
Yami stops.  
  
Yami: Oh, yeah!  
  
Darkone looks at Yami.  
  
Darkone: The lights are home, but no one's on.  
  
Yugi: And I know you mean that the lights are on but no one's home.  
  
Darkone: That's what I said!  
  
Yami and Yugi: Sure, whatever.  
  
Darkone: I only got two reviews for the last chapter! I need at least three before I tell you how Amme comes back! And I'll even tell you who the two in the brown cloaks are! Because that will be the last chapter! Ok? So review!


	18. The Day The End

Darkone: This is it! This is the last chapter! Can you believe it?  
  
Yami: Finally. Took you long enough.  
  
Yugi: I know!  
  
Darkone: Hey, do you want to know how Amme comes back or not?  
  
Yami: Yeah...  
  
Darkone: And do you want to know who those two people are?  
  
Yugi: Yes...  
  
Darkone: Then stop telling me what I did wrong in this fic! I'll fix everything I did wrong in my next thing. It's not exactly a chapter it just tells you what I forgot to mention.  
  
Yami and Yugi: Oh, ok.  
  
Darkone: Thanks to all the nice people who reviewed. Enjoy the last chapter! Oh, and by the way, most of it will be from Yami's POV. And no songfic!  
  
Yugi: :'(  
  
Darkone: .... Whatever. Also, this might be a short chapter.  
  
CHAPTER EIGHTEEN: The Day... The End.  
  
Yami had just finished going through what happened with him and Amme.  
  
"That didn't help at all." He thought. "That just made me feel more guilty."  
  
Yami was still in the room with Amme's body in it. She had died minutes earlier. Yami could hear Teanna and the others mourning for Amme outside the room. He ignored it.  
  
"And what's worse," He said out loud. "Is that she died saving us. She couldn't have just let me die instead of her. She had to save all of us. I guess that was a good thing. I mean, if she didn't, then Kaiba would be ruling the world right now. But did she have to die?"  
  
"Hey! Move out of the way!" A man shouted outside in the city. Yami walked over to the window and looked out. A man in a horse-drawn carriage almost ran into two kids. The two kids ran off quickly.  
  
Yami shrugged and turned around again. He sighed really deep.  
  
Suddenly, Yami was hit by emotion much harder than he had before.  
  
"Amme, you can not be gone." He thought. He bent down to check her pulse. There was none. He picked up her head and cradled it in his arms like he did in the last chapter.  
  
About that moment, Teanna, Jonouchi, and Honda looked inside the doorway and saw him do that.  
  
"Poor Yami." Teanna said quietly. "This is too much for him."  
  
"He really loved her." Jonouchi said.  
  
"He's not the only one. We all liked her as a friend." Honda said too.  
  
Yami was crying now. His tears were dripping onto Amme's pale face.  
  
"Amme, wake up." He whispered. He shook her. She didn't move. Then, he held her up to his face and kissed her cold lips.  
  
Amme glowed.  
  
"What?" Teanna, Jonouchi, Serena (who Jonouchi had picked up so she could see), Honda, and Yami asked.  
  
Amme floated off the ground. Yami stood up and the other four came into the room.  
  
"What's happening?" Teanna asked.  
  
"I don't know. She just... started glowing a minute ago." Yami answered.  
  
"This doesn't make any sense." Jonouchi said.  
  
"This is so weird!" Serena said.  
  
Amme stopped glowing. She gently dropped back to the ground.  
  
"Does anyone know what just went on?" Honda asked.  
  
"And does she look a little more bright now than she did before she started glowing?" Jonouchi asked. Yami slowly walked up to Amme, afraid to raise his hopes that she might be alive. He bent down and checked her pulse. She was freezing cold, but she had a pulse.  
  
"She's got one." Yami told everyone. "But she's way too cold."  
  
Jonouchi found some blankets and put them on her.  
  
"I'll get some hot water." Teanna said.  
  
"Why?" Honda asked.  
  
"Because she's cold internally and externally." Teanna answered.  
  
"Uh, in English (or Ancient Egyptian) please?" Jonouchi ordered. Teanna rolled her eyes.  
  
"She's cold inside and outside. Keeping her warm with blankets isn't going to work for her. She needs something warm inside her body." She told.  
  
"Teanna, you seem to know about this. Stay with her and we'll get the stuff." Yami said.  
  
"Uh, ok." Teanna answered. She sat down next to Amme and rubbed Amme's hand hard to try to conduct heat. Serena was placed next to Teanna so she could help her.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?" Serena asked.  
  
"I think she will be. We just need to get her body in the right temperature range." Teanna answered.  
  
"I've got the water!" Jonouchi said. He gave it to Teanna. Teanna gently tipped a little at a time into Amme's mouth.  
  
"If I put it in there all at once, she'll get burned." Teanna answered Jonouchi's question before he could ask it. Serena laughed.  
  
They spent hours keeping Amme as warm as they possibly could. Finally, she stirred a little.  
  
"Amme? Come on Amme, wake up!" Jonouchi said. Amme's eyes clenched like she was trying to wake up.  
  
Flashback! This is Amme thought as she came down from that glowing thingy.  
  
"Huh?" Amme thought. "Oh, my Ra! I'm so cold!" She tried to move. But she couldn't. She couldn't even see!  
  
Then she felt a hand on her wrist.  
  
"She's got one, but she's way too cold." Yami said. She could tell his voice anywhere.  
  
"You can't imagine how cold I am right now." Amme tried to tell. But she could only think it. Then she felt something warm on her.  
  
"That helped only a little bit." She thought.  
  
"I'll get some warm water." Teanna said.  
  
'Thank you!" Amme thought loudly.  
  
"Why?" Honda asked.  
  
"Why do you think?" Amme thought.  
  
"Because she's cold internally and externally." Teanna answered.  
  
"In English please?" Jonouchi asked. Amme could hear an exasperated sigh.  
  
"She's cold inside and outside. Keeping her warm with blankets isn't going to work for her. She needs something warm inside her body." Teanna told.  
  
"Thank you again Teanna." Amme thought.  
  
"Teanna, you seem to know about this. Stay with her and we'll get the stuff." Yami said.  
  
"Yami! Don't go!" Amme thought.  
  
"Uh, ok." Teanna answered. Amme could feel someone rubbing her hands really hard. That felt really warm.  
  
End flash back!  
  
"Wake up!" Honda said.  
  
Amme slowly opened her eyes. She was still really cold, but at least she could see and move. And best of all, aside from the cold, she didn't hurt at all.  
  
"Amme! You're alive!" Yami said. Amme looked around like she was really puzzled.  
  
"What just happened?" She asked. Then she rubbed her shoulders. "I'm so cold."  
  
Yami didn't really care if she had ignored his comment. He hugged her.  
  
"Yami!" She said. She hugged him too.  
  
Yami could feel her freezing body against his. He pulled her back and kissed her. She returned the kiss.  
  
Long story short, they got her warm again.  
  
The next day:  
  
Amme and Yami got married. There was a big celebration and everything. Even the two in brown cloaks came. And about them...  
  
Those two were standing (with the cloaks on still) next to the exit. After the wedding had ended and the celebration had begun, they went outside the palace. Then they finally took off their cloaks. They were wearing modern day (our time) clothes. They looked exactly like Yami and Amme!  
  
"Alright Emma! We did it!" The boy said. He and Emma high-fived.  
  
"I can't believe it Yugi. I thought we'd never get through it." Emma said back. Then she got a puzzled look on her face. "Just one question though."  
  
"What is it Emma?" Yugi asked her again.  
  
"How are we going to get back?"  
  
THE END!!! (No, really!)  
  
Darkone: That's the end!  
  
Yugi: Yay! I was in it!  
  
Yugi hugs Darkone  
  
Darkone: Don't get too attached.  
  
Yami looks through Darkone's schedule again.  
  
Darkone: I never have any privacy do I?  
  
Yami: No.  
  
Darkone: Whatever. Oh yeah! I can't write the sequel for this for the next two weeks. I need to rejuvenate my writing powers with a little vacation of the mind. That, and we're going to the lake!  
  
Yami and Yugi: Yay!  
  
Darkone shrugs.  
  
Darkone: We need to make like trees and split!  
  
Yugi moans.  
  
Yugi: Ugh... I give up!  
  
Darkone: What? What did I say? Tell me! I wanna know!  
  
Yami: Bye ppl! We'll see you in a few weeks. Thank all of you for reviewing and keeping this story going.  
  
Darkone: Yeah, I might've quit if you people hadn't reviewed! We'll see you peoples later! 


	19. Explanations

Darkone: Hi! I just got back from the hospital. Who knew that being away from your computer for a few days would make you have withdraws?  
  
Yugi: It was funny.  
  
Darkone: It kind of was. But I only get a day on the computer and then I won't be back for about six days. :'(  
  
Yami: Hey, I thought you finished this fic! What are you doing with another chapter?  
  
Darkone: I AM finished with it... for now.  
  
Darkone laughs evilly.  
  
Darkone: This is the chapter that explains things I forgot to mention in the fic. I told people I would have one, so here it is!  
  
Yugi: Alright!  
  
Darkone: Ok, first thing! Someone told me they had a hard time deciphering what almost killed Amme. Well, Seto Kaiba had put a 'Shadow Spell' on Amme so if she ever used 'Shadow Magic' then she would lose energy to move around and keep her alive and stuff. And if she used up too much energy on the 'Shadow Magic', then she would die. She used a little of the magic trying to find a light so they could get to Serena and woke up the next day exhausted. She used some to try to escape the cage that Jien and Kaiba put her in, cutting her leg. Then she got mad at Kaiba when he told her that he had thrown Emma and Yugi into the Nile, and mad at him because he was going to kill Yami, so she got herself shocked. Then finally, she used her 'Shadow Magic' to get to Yami and friends and shot the 'Blue Eyes White Dragon' attack back at the dragon. That took too much energy out of her and she (Almost) died.  
  
Yami: :'(... So sad...  
  
Yugi: Whatever. You KNOW she comes back weirdo.  
  
Darkone: There 'ya go!  
  
Yugi: I didn't know all of that!  
  
Darkone: You'll know in later fics.  
  
Yugi: Alright, what's the next thing?  
  
Darkone: Uh, I think it was that Yami and Amme knew each other for years. The 18 chapters make it seem like they only knew each other for a month or two.  
  
Yami: Thank you! That makes more sense now!  
  
Darkone: Another thing! The way to pronounce Amme's name is AIM ok? I get people trying to caller Ah-Mee. What kind of name is that?  
  
Yami: Ah-Mee? That's weird.  
  
Yugi: As are all Egyptian names.  
  
Darkone: You think yours is so great?  
  
Yugi: Just tell us another thing you forgot to mention.  
  
Darkone: That's it. I'm done. Anything YOU'D want to add?  
  
Yugi: Uh... let me think... nope!  
  
Darkone: O...k... How about you Yami?  
  
Yami: No, you covered everything I think.  
  
Darkone: Good. And by the way, the next fic I'm writing is going to be how Emma and Yugi GOT to Ancient Egypt, and how they helped Yami and Amme. It'll be called.... Going There. Ok? I'll give a spoiler!  
  
WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!! WARNING!!!  
  
If you don't want this spoiler stop reading this chapter now!!!!  
  
  
  
"Shadi, what's going on? Where are Amme and Yami?" Emma asked.  
  
"A second ago they were here talking to us and the next they were gone and we're in the 'Shadow Realm'." Yugi finished.  
  
"The only way to save you two and the whole world were to pull you two in here." Shadi answered.  
  
"Oh, THAT answers a lot. Details Shadi!" Emma shot back.  
  
"Someone with a 'Millennium Item' went back in time to change the course of history by helping Seto Kaiba take over Egypt. You remember how he tried to do that?" Shadi answered again.  
  
"Yeah, he killed Amme and was going to attack Yami while he was still heart- broken over her." Emma told. Then she gasped. "If this person succeeded in helping Kaiba, then Yami wouldn't be able to revive Amme and Egypt would be taken over."  
  
"Is THAT what is going on?" Yugi asked. Shadi nodded. "Then how do WE stop it? And what's happened to the rest of the world?"  
  
"You two will need to go back in time to stop the other traveler from succeeding in his quest." Shadi told. He avoided the question about the rest of the world.  
  
Emma caught that.  
  
"Hold on, you never answered the question about our friends. Are they alright?"  
  
Shadi hesitated.  
  
"Answer the question Shadi." Emma prodded.  
  
"Strong-willed." Shadi thought. He finally spoke.  
  
"All of your friends and everyone are now either evil or in prison because they refuse to be."  
  
Emma and Yugi felt like a big plug was pulled out of their hearts.  
  
Shadi changed the subject off of their friends. They couldn't work if their friends were on their minds.  
  
"But they will return to normal when you stop evil from winning. You have to. Unless you'd rather go back to the world right now..."  
  
The end! Read the new fic to find out more! 


End file.
